Uncertain Times
by slytherensangel26
Summary: The threat is known. But life still goes on. As they wait for the attack to happen they try to live their lives. But unknown to them, a threatening presance is stalking them. A series of one shots. Rated T for suggestive moments. Part of the BTA series
1. The Date

**And here we go. the saga continues as we follow Tyler and Terra on their first date.**

**Pay attention as there is a little foreshadowing as the time gets closer and closer to the hybrid's attack...no one know's when it will happen or where...all they can do is live their lives and wait for the attack.**

* * *

Tyler couldn't see from underneath his blindfold…but he knew he wasn't alone. It was early in the morning and the 5 of them. Himself, his dad, uncle Tommy, TJ and Terra were all holding an extremely early practice which was the norm now that the threat had been revealed.

It had only been about two weeks sense the new year's eve party and his parents as well as the twins parents had immediately started to train them.

Keeping to a tight schedule was a necessary evil to the fitness plan that the adults had imposed on them. Up by 5 and in bed by 9 pm and training hard as well as going to school was all part of it. As Uncle Tommy had said, such discipline was important to earning the right to wield the black ranger power.

That was why he was doing this.

To his right he heard a soft whispery movement and he jumped just missing the leg that had attempted to sweep his leg out from under him. He heard a grunt and a thump a few feet away and heard a soft gasp.

He whipped his head around to the source of the sound and in that same moment, he too was on the ground followed by another grunt and thump.

Then he heard a soft voice by his head. "You can't allow distraction in the middle of a battle, you have to learn to focus on the enemy or you're a goner."

Tyler grunted and then flipped back to his feet.

"Exercise over. You can remove your blind folds."

Tyler felt disoriented as he pulled the soft cloth of him and looked around to see Andros standing in front of him.

_When did he get there?_

As if he could read his mind, Andros answered him. "I've been here for the past half hour. If you had been listening closely enough you would have heard me come in."

Uncle Tommy cleared his throat and as one everyone turned to face him.

"This is just a taste of what you will be dealing with. If you want to earn the right to your Morpher you will have to be able to fight as a team both anticipating their moves and trusting each other. And most importantly you need to develop your abilities. You all have a gift. TJ Terra, you have excellent eyesight and a telepathic link. TJ you will have the ability to blend in to your environment once you develop it correctly. These gifts you have will help give you an extra edge in the coming fight. I don't need to impress on you the seriousness of all of this."

He leveled a gaze on all of them and they all met his gaze.

They all knew that the upcoming fight was not a trivial game…it was serious and people could die. They had no idea what power the hybrid warlord had, how big the army was…and what was worse, they had no idea when the war would begin. All they could do was prepare and train and hope to God that the hybrid wouldn't attack until all the babies were born and safely out of danger

That was the other reason for all the hard training. In case the hybrid attacked before then, the three of them would be needed as a last defense for their moms and even to join their fathers in battle until their moms and the other women could fight again.

It was a burden they were all proud to bare.

In Tyler's mind, it didn't matter how hard he had to train. He would be there to protect his mom and his new baby brother or sister that was still growing inside her.

"You must all learn to work together as a team."

Tommy stopped and let his words hang in the air.

"Yes Sensei!"

"Tomorrow, 5 am. I expect you all to be back here and ready to train again."

"Yes Sensei!"

"Dismissed."

As one they bowed in respect to their teacher and then headed for the showers.

"Tyler!" called out his dad from behind him. The boy turned to him as he came up from behind.

"Hey dad."

Adam was smiling at his son. "Are you ready for your date today?" Tyler grinned. "Yeah. I can hardly wait."

Adam went over to his personal locker and pulled out his billfold. "Here's your allowance." he said handing him a credit card. It was something new for him since he usually gave out cash. When he saw the credit card he looked at his dad questioningly.

"This is a big responsibility Ty. You're the guy on this date and your supposed to pay for everything and be attentive to her."

"But she's a tough girl she can take care of herself easily."

Adam nodded. "True, but it's a well kept secret that girls like to be taken care of. Tough girls like Terra are no different. You understand?"

Tyler nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good, and one last thing." his dad reached into the locker and pulled out a watch. On second glance he saw with excitement it was a communicator.

"Your uncle Billy has finished the tests and has finished programming these communicators. You and the twins are to wear these at all times, just in case the attack happens and we need to get a hold of you. You understand this?"

Tyler nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good, hit the showers. Your Aunt Kim is on the way. I'll put this next to your duffle bag."

"Thanks dad." he said as he headed to the dojo's showers. Adam smiled and then headed to his son's locker. After placing it in his bag, he headed back out to the workout area where Tanya was waiting for him.

"Hey babe." he said walking up to her. His heart leapt when he saw the motherly glow that radiated from his brand new wife, she looked radiant. "Hey Adam." she said wrapping her arms around him. Adam copied her and then nuzzled her neck before kissing her softly.

Walking in Kim smiled at them before feeling a pair of warm arms wrapping around her and then pulling her close to her husband's body.

"They look so happy." she murmured as Tommy lovingly kissed her neck. The white Ninjetti chuckled in her ear. "Yeah, the Parks aren't the first couple to make out in here…just the latest." as he said this he gently rubbed his wife's belly. Kimberly chuckled at the subtle reminder of their little wild romp that they'd had in the very room they were standing in. it had started out so innocently with just a small workout…and then turned into a chase that ended in her cornered in a shower with her husband towering over her…she shifted her feet feeling her hormones going into overtime…she stifled the little moan that wanted to come out…and it came out in a very soft whimper. Again, Tommy chuckled in her ear. "I know beautiful, if you want you can join me in the faculty locker room and we can relieve some tension." Kim looked at her watch…it was only 8 am, and her extensive knowledge of the local mall told her that she had at least 30 to 40 minutes to burn. Tommy smiled and lovingly led her away.

Terra emerged from the shower after twenty minutes and wrapped a towel around herself. She was feeling a little nervous. This would be her first date ever.

She quickly dressed in a pair of jeans with a green belt and a pretty blouse that was a softer shade of green. "All ready for your date?" came a soft voice from behind her. Terra knew the voice immediately, It was Trini. She turned and smiled at the former ranger. "Almost, but I'm not sure what to do with my hair."

Trini grinned. "That's okay, hand me your hair brush and lets see what we can do to fix that.

-40 minutes later-

Tyler sat on a bench against the wall and checked his watch. Adam sat next to him and grinned at him.

"Dad? Why do girls take so long getting dressed?"

Adam grinned at his son. "No one is really sure, but my experience tells me that girls want to make sure they look good for whoever they are trying to empress. So, they spend a while on their hair and clothes. Terra is Kim's daughter. Even though she inherited her dad's power, she still has her mom's obsession with taking forever to get ready."

"Hey, now, I resent that remark." Kim said as she walked over to them. Adam smirked at her as she was smiling. Tommy was helping her over to the bench and he seemed to have a spring in his step.

Adam shook his head and chuckled. "You gonna be okay to drive? You look a little worn out."

"Of course. Tommy gave me driving lessons during our honey moon. I could drive with my eyes closed."

"Okay, now I'm worried." Adam said as Tanya walked over to him. "Maybe I should drive them."

"Very funny guys." The kids will be fine, if it means so much to you, I'll call on my cell phone when we get to the mall." Kimberly said just a little irritated.

Adam caught Tommy's warning glance and changed to a look of seriousness. "I was just teasing. I trust you to get the kids there safely."

Kim was about to answer when she saw Tyler stand to his feet. She turned her head and smiled. Terra was walking towards them.

She was exquisite. Along with her outfit, her hair had been twisted into a soft bun with some chopsticks sticking out of her hair and a few soft tendrils curling around her face. Around her neck was the necklace her dad had given her, on her wrist was the bracelet Tyler had given her and on her eyes was a little bit of shimmer powder.

"Wow." Tyler said softly as he approached her. He was wearing a black pair of jeans and black and white sneakers and a white t-shirt. His curly hair which had grown long in recent months had been cut so that it hung just below his ears. He still looked pretty handsome.

Terra bit her lip and smiled at him…then she blushed prettily.

Kim smiled as Tommy wound his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

**Flash!**

Terra and Tyler jumped as a camera went off. They looked over to see Jason taking their picture with TJ smirking next to him.

TJ walked over to them and fixed his friend with a stern brotherly look. "Take care of my sister. Anything happens to her and I'll kick your butt."

Tyler fixed him with a look. "If I let anyone or anything hurt her then I don't deserve my morpher. I promise to take care of her. And if I don't you can kick my butt, I won't even try to defend myself."

The other boy nodded at the other boy's promise. "Good. Did you get your communicator?"

Tyler and terra held up their wrists…they each had a communicator. Should anything happen to them…anything at all, they had a way to get in contact with each other and with the adults.

Not necessary to their conversation was the knowledge that TJ and Terra shared a telepathic link…any thoughts and any feelings she felt, he would feel and experience . But really, that was common knowledge amongst the rangers and the rangers in training.

Kim smiled as her husband kissed her cheek again. "I can't believe she's going on her first date…I was worried about who she would go out with…that I would have to go through the whole process of scaring the crap out of what ever idiot she ended up going out with.

Tommy smirked at Adam and Tanya who were watching their son with pride.

"I took care of that part back at the condo….remember?"

Kimberly grinned. "Oh yeah."

Tyler offered Terra her arm and then walked over to Kim and slung her purse over her shoulder. "We're ready Aunt Kim." Tyler said smiling up at them.

Tommy kissed Kim softly and then gently popped her butt. "Go on Beautiful. I'll see you when you get back."

Kim returned the kiss and gently moved against him and then whispered something in his ear making him growl softly. Then she pulled the keys out of her purse and walked out of the door to the white minivan that waited out in front in her own personal parking spot. It was one of the many changes that had taken place. He didn't trust his jeep with his wife. He didn't want the vehicle to accidentally roll over with his wife or family in it.

Upon bringing it home, Justin and Billy had gotten to work and checked every inch of it over thoroughly and had given it every safety upgrade they could think of…and had given it a personally programmed stereo system and as a final addition, it contained a communication device that tied into the new command center that was currently under reconstruction.

The same thing had been done to the other female ranger's car. The male rangers were taking absolutely no chances…not where their family's safety was involved…and not with the pending attack.

Kim got into the seat of the mini van and strapped herself in…then she fixed the rearview mirror and after the kids were strapped in they took off.

As they got to the mall, Kimberly let them go ahead of her. When they were about 60 feet in front of her she got out of the van and followed them into the shopping center.

The shopping center was busy by the time they got in. It wasn't really packed but their were enough people to make tyler feel very protective of his girlfriend. He put an arm around her pulling her close to him and giving visual proof to any other guy out there that she was his and only his.

Terra was just a little annoyed at his protectiveness…but didn't say anything to him. In a way she kind of liked how it felt to have Tyler's arm around her.

From across the way a teenage punk and his cronies were watching them. A pregnant woman and two little kids would be no trouble…she was an easy target. It would take special timing…but it could be done.

But unknown to them Terra had already spotted them and she didn't like how they were watching them. She squeezed his waist gently. In response he whispered. "I see them too. What do you want to do?"

"Nothing….not right now. Let's see if they are gonna strike. If they do, then we kick their butt."

Tyler chuckled. But then her brother's words came back to him. His smile faded. "I can't let you do that. I promised your brother to not let anything happen to you."

"She looked at him. "I am _not_ a helpless princess in distress. I can handle anything you can."

Tyler grimaced. She had a point, but still he couldn't help feeling protective of his girlfriend. If she chose to fight, then he would have no choice but to jump in with her. God help those punks should they choose to go against either of them.

"Let's try to enjoy our date. If they strike then we fight…but lets have some fun."

Terra nodded in agreement and then started out towards the first clothing store. To his credit, Tyler braved Clair's, the icing, and then finally they headed for the build a bear. It was a place they both enjoyed going to, especially Terra.

It was at that moment that trouble struck. The young couple had just entered the store and were looking around when they heard a thump and a gasp. They ran out of the store knocking the sign down and saw Kimberly leaning against the frame holding her stomach. Running away from them were the punks.

Without hesitation, Terra went to her mom to ask if she was okay. Kimberly was hurting. Looking around, Terra placed her hand over her mom's stomach and attempted to heal her.

Meanwhile, Tyler was running after the jerks and was gaining on them when all of the sudden they stopped as the ringleader was thrown back and hit his head on the ground. TJ then appeared on top of him only to get attacked from behind, the young black Ninjetti raced and jumped the teenager that was ganging up on his teammate and took him down.

Together the two of them fought together and for the first time they fought as a unit anticipating each other's movements and sensing what they were going to do next and soon, it was all over. Every single punk was on the ground groaning in pain. Tyler walked up to the leader and grabbed Aunt Kim's purse from him.

"Unless you're a transexual you shouldn't be carrying this."

"What the hell are you kids doing? Asked Uncle Tommy as he walked up to them. What did-"

"Aunt Kim got knocked over." TJ supplied having just received the information. "These jerks were trying to rob her. Terra's with her."

That was all Uncle Tommy needed to hear and he was gone. Uncle Jason took charge and he stood over them before hauling the leader to his feet. He looked the teen directly in the eye. "You have to choices punk. You get out of here and never let me see your face again, or I could just make a citizens arrest…I have friends in the angel grove police department. Your choice."

"Let me go douche bag. You can't do a damn thing to me."

"But I can." came a tough sounding voice. They turned to see the mall cop who was a young man about 18 years old. "Hey Fred." Said Adam who just walked up. "Nice to see you. I thought you were going to enter the Police Force?"

The young man nodded. "Yeah, I am. this job is only temporary until I get accepted."

"With your dad's help, I'm sure it won't be long."

"Yep. But first I better take care of these slip knot rejects." he said pulling out his radio. "Kelman here, I have a code red just outside the food court. Five assailants. I need back up."

"_10-4" _came the reply over his radio._ "I'm on my way."_

"You guys should go take care of Kimberly. I'll take care of things here."

"Thanks, if you get time you should come by the dojo. We're there all the time."

Awesome." he said as he put cuffs on the leader. Then he looked back up at them. "I'll see if I can come by sometime."

"Excellent." said Adam as two other mall cops showed up and cuffed the rest of would be attackers.

"See you around." officer Kelman said as he and the other mall cops walked the assailants back to the holding room.

* * *

Tommy knelt in front of his wife who was grimacing in pain. "Kim are you okay?" he asked her with a worried voice.

"Yeah, but I can't feel Zoey." Kim answered rubbing her belly. Tommy leaned down and placed a hand over his wife's. "Zoey, kick for daddy."

For a second there was no answer. Tommy rubbed her belly again. "It's okay Zoey. Mommy's okay and I just want you to kick again. Come on sweet heart. Kick for me."

He held his breathe willing the growing child to kick his hand…and soon she did. Tommy exhaled in relief and then leaned down kissing his wife's stomach and then sat up and kissed his wife's lips softly. "Come on. Lets get you out of here. I still want Adam to check you."

"No." she said as Jason and Tommy helped her to her feet. "It's our daughter's first date. It's supposed to be special for her…we can't let some stupid punks ruin it for them."

Tommy was shaking his head. "I want you to rest…do you remember our deal?

Kim looked at him defiantly. "I'm not 7 months along yet handsome. Let's allow them to finish out their date."

Her husband looked like he was about to protest but with Kim holding his gaze the way she was, he soon gave in. "Fine, but we go somewhere else."

Terra looked up at her dad hopefully. "Lets go to Ernie's." Tyler said taking the green Ninjetti's hand after giving his aunt her purse back. "If that's okay with you." he asked his girlfriend.

"That's fine." Terra said picking up her shopping bags. "We can have just as much fun there as we could have here." Tyler said offering to carry her shopping bags for her. Giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, Terra handed over her bags.

Tyler looked TJ in the eyes. "Told you I'd look after her."

His friend shrugged "I know."

"How did you know we needed help?"

TJ tapped his head and gave him a significant look. "I just knew you would need some help."

"Cool." then he led his girlfriend to he exit.

As the kids walked ahead of them the adults all looked at each other. It seemed as if trouble seemed to follow them everywhere. They couldn't even have a proper date without having to fight off assailants. It was the one thing they had hoped the kids could avoid.

But such was the life of a power ranger and even power rangers in training couldn't avoid it.

* * *

-Later-

A mini van pulled pulled into the parking lot of the dojo and the head lights powered down. The side door opened and Tyler got out and helped his girlfriend out.

"I'm sorry that our date got ruined. I had hoped our first date would be special."

Terra shook her head in disagreement. "We're the kids of power rangers. trouble follows us everywhere. The only regret is that I couldn't join the fight. It would have been fun to help kick butt."

Tyler loved this side of his girlfriend. SHe was so cute when she was acting all tough.

I promise that the next fight we get involved in, i'll save a loser for you to beat the crap out of.

Terra grinned. "Thanks."

In answer Tyler leaned forward and brushed his lips softly aginst her and then pulled back.

Terra smiled and kissed him back.

"See you tomorrow?"

Terra grinned. "Definitely."

"Sleep well."

"You too."

"Night Princess."

"Night Tyler."

Then with one last grin he helped her back into the van and closed the door before walking to his dad's waiting car.

* * *

**Well, there you go.**

**What did you think?**

**Let me know!**


	2. The Fire Drill

**I would like to apoligize to everyone for the long wait. I was having some promblems in my home life that were effecting the time I could have on the computer, updates are gonna be slow for a while but I promise to get them up as soon as I can. For the moment, this is the only one I can give you. **

**I want to thank my partner in crime for putting up the author note for me and for giving me the encouragment I needed to overcome the problems I was having. **

**That being said, you know what I own and what I don't own.**

**Lastly, please leave a review! It will give me even more encouragment to keep going!**

* * *

Tristan Hammond was watching his teacher Mrs. Lovelace with rapt attention as she talked about the importance of fire safety. It was Friday and all week they had been talking about it.

"Tristan, can you please tell the class what a fireman's job is?"

The young boy really didn't like being singled out like this but the teacher had asked him the question. So bravely he stood to his feet and looked at his teacher.

"A fireman's job is to put out fire and drive a big red truck that makes a really loud noise."

The teacher smiled at him. "Very good Tristan."

"Teacher's pet." he heard Jerome Smith mutter behind him. Jerome was the resident bully and trouble maker. Not that Tristan really cared. The bully knew better then to pick on him.

Instead he looked back up to see his teacher holding up a picture of a man…at least he thought it was a man. He looked pretty scary.

"This, class, is a picture of a fire man with his mask on. It allows him or her to breath while doing his job. His thick pants and coat are made of a fire resistant material that will never catch on fire."

Then, Mrs. Lovelace got a serious look on her face. "I seriously hope none of you ever become trapped in a burning building…but if you do, a person that looks just like this will be coming to rescue you. Now, I know he may look like a monster but he has your safety in mind. Never be afraid of him. Firemen are there to keep you safe and are there to help. If you see them, don't run away. After all, its their job to save you."

Across the isle, another young boy raised his hand.

"Yes Aiden?"

Aiden Rosenwing was Tristan's best friend. Ever since Christmas they had become best buddies.

"How, do they breathe with the masks? Where does the air come from?"

"With the oxygen tanks on their backs, Dummy." Jerome said with a sneer causing the young boy to blush and sit back down.

"Mr. Smith, there will be no put-downs in this class." said the teacher in a stern voice. "The next student that uses put-down will be spending recess in time out."

Then she walked over to aiden's desk and knelt in front of it. When Aiden looked back up at her she smiled at him.

"There is no such thing as a stupid question. That's how we learn."

When he smiled back she got back to her feet and addressed the class. "The mask over his face is connected by an air tube to the oxygen tank on his back. And that's how he breathes. It gives him enough oxygen to breathe until his job is over."

* * *

Terra smiled down into her lap fingering the pretty bracelet Tyler had given her on their first date. She missed him and wished he could go to their school…but he had been banned since he was a 6 and was currently being home schooled. But she knew that she would see him later that day. Still, she missed him.

_::Seriously Terra, isn't it enough that you write 'I love Tyler' on everything? You really should be paying attention to Mrs. Appleby.::_

She looked over at him and rolled her eyes and he smirked before looking back at Mrs. Appleby who was continuing the lecture that she had begun 5 minutes before on fire safety.

_::That's nothing compared to you spending almost all your time fantasizing about Mei. Seriously, you should be spending more time on your martial arts training and less time thinking about making out with her.::_

Her brother looked over at her and rolled his eyes and then refocused his attention on the aging teacher.

"Now class, today there will be a fire drill. No one, not even the teachers know when it will be. So I want all of you to be alert and when it starts, proceed to the nearest exit."

Terra looked up as the lights dimmed. In front of the class Mrs. Appleby had turned on the projector and put up a transparency of the school layout for them all to see. She had already outlined their room in blue and was now pointing out the various paths they could take to the exits.

Across from his sister, TJ was studying the map aptly and listening intently to the teacher. Once you make it out of the school proceed directly to the big slide at the front of the playground. Also, this year the fire drill will be a little different as several members of the Angel Grove Fire Department will be in the school stationed at random exits and hallways, they will represent danger spots and walls of fire. If you should see them, go back the way you came and find another exit."

Most likely, the drill will happen during class so I should be with you. However, should you become separated from the rest of the class, find an exit and go directly to our meeting place. Once the all clear is given I will do a roll call and any stragglers will be searched for by the firemen and the firedog who will be wearing an orange vest."

"Also there will be fog in the hall way that will represent smoke from the fire. So, you will have to crawl on your hands and knees just like a real fire. I'd advise you all to take this fire drill seriously and treat it as if it were a real fire. Anyone caught fooling around will be given a detention."

She paused to look around the classroom before continuing.

"Once you are all outside do not go back for anyone or anything. Leave the heroism to the firemen and the Power Rangers. And above all, stay calm. Now, TJ and Terra, when the alarm goes off you will be responsible for closing all the windows and closing the door once everyone is out of the room. Any questions?"

Another boy raised his hand.

"Yes Devon?"

"Why does TJ get to be the window closer? I'm taller then him and I'm better at it."

_::Yeah right. All he wants to do is get his hands on me. It'd be a pity to get a detention for beating him up.::_

TJ smirked on hearing his sister's thought.

"Because, Casanova, TJ has the maturity and discipline you lack and I know I can trust him to not fool around. Now, are there anymore questions?"

* * *

2:30 pm

"Tyler, would you please stop daydreaming about Terra and keep your head in the lesson?" Adam asked for the third time.

"Huh?" Tyler asked looking up from the book at his dad. Adam shook his head and gently rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking at his son. "I can tell you aren't really into the lesson. Why not find some way to make yourself useful, why not go see if your mom needs any help up front."

"Okay Dad." Tyler said as he got up and headed to the front desk where Tanya was busy with the last customer of the day. When she had finished, she looked over at him.

"Hey Sweetie, would you mind watching things here while I go to the bathroom?" she asked gently rubbing the baby bump that had recently made it's appearance.

"Yes Ma'am." he said as she got up and hurried to the bathroom. He sat back and allowed his thoughts of terra run through his mind.

Park Pediatric Clinic was one of the only places in town that children from low income families could be treated for anything from the common cold to pneumonia and broken bones.

Since he wasn't allowed to go school in Angel Grove, he spent most of his time at his father's clinic helping out where he could and it was also the place where he did his lessons that had been arranged by Mrs. Appleby and then turned in for him by his uncle Billy. He really hated being banned from school and it wasn't even his fault. He would never be able to go school again…unless he moved of course. But he knew that with the threat of the hybrid warlord coming that moving away was out of the question. That and he didn't want to be away from his girlfriend.

He loved her too much.

At that moment, the front door of the clinic opened up to admit a woman in her early 30's with long blonde hair and a young boy attached to her leg. She smiled as she walked up and then looked him over.

"Aren't you a bit young to be working in the clinic?"

Tyler smiled politely at her. "Yes ma'am. I'm watching the desk while my mom is in the bathroom. She should be out any minute."

"But shouldn't you be in school?"

"No ma'am. I'm a violent young man that starts fights and is a danger to other students."

The woman looked at him closely. "Really?"

"According to the school board of our fine city. He's banned from every public school in Angel Grove." Tanya said as she reclaimed her seat. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Dana Carter of Light Speed Rescue and this is my son Eric. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Tanya looked her over. "And what brings you to Angel Grove?"

"A message from Andros."

"Tanya? Is everything okay?" asked Adam coming from the office. His wife favored him with a smile. "Yeah. This is Dana Carter from Light Speed Rescue. She says that a message from Andros brought her here."

"I see." he looked at his son, Tyler its time to close up shop. Why don't you go lock up for the day." then he looked back at his wife and the visitors and flipped a switch. I'm just turning on the high-tech security system that Billy designed. It disables any and all listening devices and prohibits teleportation. Its just a precaution we're taking. You can speak freely now."

Dana nodded. "Around the first of the year, my husband and I along with the rest of our team received a message from Andros about the hybrid warlord."

"That's odd." Adam said. "I was under the impression that the message was meant for us only."

"Sweetie, the message did say to warn the rangers of the Earth." Tanya reminded him lovingly.

Adam softly kissed the top of her head. "You're right Sweetheart. I forgot."

Dana smiled at him and then down at her own son who was watching Tyler intently. "Anyway, we heard from all the other ranger teams and they are standing by incase they're needed. Carter and I came as soon as we could. Because of my father's recommendation, my husband was able to find a job at the angel grove fire department until the fight is over." Dana looked at her watch. "In fact he was put in charge of the fire drill today."

"I don't want to talk about anymore of the pending war until we're somewhere more secure. We don't know what this hybrid is capable of so we aren't taking any chances. We can brief you and Carter after the kids are out of school. Then we can all go to the Power Chamber."

The Pink Light Speed ranger had many more questions, but at the moment, Adam's communicator went off. He pressed the button.

"Adam here."

"Hey Adam. This is Billy. We need everyone over at the elementary school, sensors are indicating some sort of dark energy near the premises."

Adam nodded. "On our way." then he looked at everyone. "Let's head out."

* * *

Carter waited till all the team members were in position and then gave the signal. Within minutes the hallways of the elementary school were filled with the fog then he pulled the fire alarm.

The alarm rang through the school.

Tristan jumped and covered his ears. He saw the teacher hurry around and close the windows and then motion for all of them to get on their hands and knees. Aiden rushed over to him and got on his hands and knees. Then the teacher opened the doors. "Follow me boys and girls."

Tristan followed Aiden to the door and crawled out the door! Smoke was every where! He looked all around and then saw a fireman coming towards him in a funny mask. But he didn't worry, his teacher said that the fire man was a good guy and that he shouldn't be afraid. So, he turned and hurried on his hands and knees after his friend.

He yelped when he was roughly grabbed from behind. He turned his hand and smiled at the fireman. "I can crawl. I don't need to be carried. But then his mouth was covered and a blindfold was tied over his eyes.

Tristan was frantic! He kept struggling and kicking trying to get away. But it didn't help. He decided to take a chance and kicked hard and hit something. Suddenly he was dropped and he made a run for it. As he ran he pulled off the blindfold. He was in a place he wasn't sure off…he saw a bunch of older kids crawling on the floor and immediately recognized the Oliver twins. And he quickly ran towards them.

Terra looked up quickly and pulled him down to his knees. "Tristan, why aren't you with your class?"

Tristan looked up and screamed. Terra turned around and gasped as an evil looking dagger came down on her. But it never landed. Instead it was roughly pushed back by Tristan who had put his hands out and used his telekinesis to keep it away. The evil fire fighter person was roughly pushed back.

"Terra! Get Tristan out of here! I'll hold him off!"

For a second she hesitated but then grabbed Tristan in her arms and ran off only to be roughly pushed over and then pinned to the ground. She pushed Tristan towards the boys bathroom which was just across the hall and then kicked out but was not able to make contact with any sort of body part so she closed her eyes and yelled, "Green Falcon Power Now!"

Immediately power surged through her as the green ninja garb covered her body and she suddenly felt amazing strength flow into her arms and legs. In one swift movement she pushed up and threw the attacker off of her and then stood up towering over her foe.

"You picked the wrong ninja to mess with!"

* * *

Outside the school, Adam and all the other rangers had showed up and everyone short of Kat, Trini, Tanya and Kimberly were spreading out searching for any sign of trouble.

Tyler had gone off in his own direction and was keeping and eye on one of the exits. Suddenly his communicator went off and he looked around before answering.

"Ty here. What's up?"

"This is TJ. I need back up. Terra, Tristan and I are under attack! Hurry!"

Tyler looked around again and saw that he was all alone. "On my way!" then he stood up.

"Black Chameleon Power Now!" then he rushed in and made himself blend into the wall and then he rushed towards the sound of fighting. He stopped and stared as he saw two green ninja's facing off against a…fireman? Who was coming at them with an ax.

He heard Terra grunting as she was thown to the ground. He immediately ran up to her and covered her with his body. I'm here now, you need to get Tristan to safety."

Terra wanted to protest but she nodded and then ran to the bathroom. He watched her go and then concentrated hard and immediately his ninja garb turned green and the emblem changed to that of a falcon. He was thrilled that his ability had made itself known and he charged into the fight.

* * *

Carter was walking all around to the different teachers to make sure the students were safe, he walked up to the older teacher and saw that she was talking to Tommy Oliver.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?"

"My kids are missing. They never came out with their class."

Andros ran up to them. "Tristan's missing too. I'm going in there. I'm scared that something happened to him."

"I'll go get them." Carter said. He ran towards the fire truck and whistled for his partner. A second later his German Shepherd ran up to him, only to turn around and run after a gray blur of fur running into the school.

He had no idea what was going on but he followed his dog into the school.

* * *

Whisper hurtled towards the scent of her charges. All she had needed to hear was her mistress' distress to know that the kids were in trouble and just like her sire had told her, had run off to rescue them.

When she got there she saw a ninja running with a young boy on her back and a masked human running after them. She ran passed them and leaped at the attacker snarling.

The figure jumped back and started running the other way only to be blocked off by the other ninjas. Then it disappeared.

Tyler gave TJ a confused look. "What the heck was that?"

The green ninja shook his head. "I don't know, but we should tell the others."

"You can start by telling me what's going on." said a new voice. They boys tensed up at the sight of the fire man with a dog standing beside him. They backed towards each other and took up a defensive stance.

"Its okay boys. I'm a fire man. You can trust me."

"Yeah right." TJ said. "That thing that attacked us was a fire man too! How do we know you're a good guy and not some psycho with an ax?"

Because I'm one of you. Then he took off his coat and hat and pulled out his morpher.

"Light Speed Rescue!"

In the next second the red Light Speed ranger was standing before them. "It's okay boys you can power down now. Your parents are waiting for you."

Tyler and TJ looked at each other and shrugged. Then they powered down and followed him.

Whisper came up to them jumping all over them and licking them every where. The twins greeted her with nice scratches behind the ears and her alpha male rewarded her by saying 'Good Girl' while patting her on the head. She wagged her tail and took up her place in the jeep next to Kimberly. But Tyler had only eyes for Terra. He walked up to her and kissed her softly before hugging her.

As Andros worked to soothe his son, Carter was deep in conversation with his comrade.

"So Tommy, when did you suddenly have kids and get married?"

"It's a long story, one that I don't want to tell until we can talk privately."

"Lead on then."

* * *

-A few hours later-

"And your attacker looked like a fireman?" Carter asked the twins.

Terra nodded. "Yeah, he looked like a fireman. Complete with the mask, air supply, and an ax."

The red light speed ranger grimaced and shared a look with the other rangers.

"I don't like this. Maybe now would be a good time to get the kids and moms- to- be into hiding."

Tommy looked at his kids. "Its not the kids I'm worried about. Tyler, Terra, and TJ are training hard so they can take up their morphers when the time comes. What scares me is that we don't know if this was a foot soldier or a minion. With it sneaking around we can't trust anyone outside of ourselves."

Billy walked in the middle of the room and started tapping on the console. Around them the power chamber loomed. It had been designed to look like a mix of the command center and the power chamber except for the tube where Zordon of Eltar would have resided.

Alpha 5 had taken up residence in there as well and had put himself in charge of keeping things operational.

"I don't know what will happen when Kat and the others go into labor, if we can't trust people in authority then what _will_ we do?" Billy said.

"I've had midwife training and Adam's a pediatrician." Dana said. "You could choose to have the baby in your home or here."

Ashley walked to the center of the group. "I don't like how easily that…thing got to my son. I think it would be a good idea to pull him out of the school until this thing is over."

Tommy nodded. I agree. As for my kids, I'm proud with how they fought together and worked as a team. But, it doesn't mean that there will not be extra precautions." He turned to face them. The morphing grid is operational now and you can teleport to safety. If anything or anyone suspicious comes after you, you are to run as fast as you can and use you're special abilities to get out of harm's way. Then teleport here as soon as you find somewhere secluded enough to do so."

Adam nodded and then turned to face his son. "The same goes for you. You will be staying either with me at the clinic, at the dojo with your uncles or with you're mom here. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

Tommy sighed and looked at Kimberly. "I know you don't like it beautiful. But I don't want to take any chances. You're moving into here as soon as possible. I had hoped that it could wait till Zoey is born but I just can't lose you."

Kim nodded and then looked at her feet.

The same goes for you." Jason said holding his wife close. "Our daughters and their mother must come first."

Billy looked at his wife and shared a silent message with her and she looked at her feet. I'm bringing Grayson, Misty and Bullet here, they'll keep you company when I can't."

"I wouldn't dream of keeping Whisper away. She'll be here too." Tommy promised.

"And I'll bring Luna here." Adam said. "She doesn't get out as much as she should. Luna was the third pup of the litter sired by Grayson.

"And so it begins." said Rocky.

It was a statement they all felt had come too soon. But none the less they would all be ready for it when it happened.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this one shot in a long line of one shots. The events that happened in the story are similar to events that happened in the elementry school when I was young...with the exception of the psyhcotic fire man. **

**I hope you all like it!**

**I plan to the next chapter of 'Watch Me Shine' up next..so keep a look out for it!**


	3. Made With Love

**Hey everyone! We're back with the next installment! I hope you all are enjoying this little collection of fics. please review!**

**Any flaming reviews will be turned back with viscious sarcasm!**

**The Power Rangers are not mine....*sigh* if they were.....**

_

* * *

With the threat of attack the rangers have all gone into hiding. There among the mountains a secret base known as the Astro Mega Station 5 lies hidden by a cloaking device and is connected to the newly resurrected power chamber. There are rooms for all the couples and single people and one room for all the kids. For the last few months things have been quiet making all the rangers wonder when the next attack will come. _

_**They are ready. **_

_**But among the uneasiness there is excitement. Adam Park and Dana Grayson have spent the time preparing for the immanent birth of the next generation of super heroes. The medical bay has been transformed into a labor room and they sleep lightly in the arms of thier spouses, waiting for the call…**_

* * *

It was late at night and Kat Cranston lay in bed with her hand resting on her pregnant belly. She was just nearing the 9 month mark. She and Billy had been waiting for the birth of their first baby girl.

Billy was in the command chamber at the moment going over schematics with Andros as they had been doing for the last couple of weeks. The chamber was ready for battle…whenever the time came to once again take up their mantles and begin the battle to defend the planet from destruction.

Suddenly in the dark Kat let out a loud gasp and then a moan. She awoke feeling that something was off. She pushed herself up on her elbows and saw that the sheets were soaked. Her eyes widened when she realized what was going on. She moaned feeling a contraction.

When it passed, she called out for Misty. The wolf husky mix was at her side in an instant peering over the edge of the bed.

"Misty…go get Billy! Go!"

Misty looked over to see her pup sitting up on his hunches watching her. She wuffed at her pup. It was all Bullet need and he took off out the door. With speed of his namesake, he followed his master's scent soon found the door of the command chamber. He looked at the strange squares on the wall and then jumped up and pawed at the panel. When the doors opened he headed right for his master. He barked loudly and started tugging on his pant leg.

Billy looked down at the puppy.

"Bullet? How'd you get in here?"

Grayson growled at his offspring but Bullet ignored his sire and tugged a few more times getting more aggressive and then let go and started running between his master and the door and then looked at him whining loudly.

Billy looked down at the pup. "What the....? What's wrong boy?"

Grayson came over and growled at his pup again. Bullet looked at his sire and wuffed softly and then as if in understanding Grayson grabbed his sleeve and tugged, growling loudly.

Andros looked between them and then at his comrade. "I've only seen that show Lassie a few times but something tells me Grayson's trying to tell you something's wrong."

Billy looked at him. I guess. What is it boy?" Bullet took off for the door again with billy and Andros following him.

Grayson growled again and walked behind him and pushed his master from behind trying to get him to walk faster

They arrived a moment later and upon seeing his wife panting heavily and groaning on the bed Billy rushed to her side. "Kat! What's wrong?"

Kat clenched her teeth for a moment before gasping. "It's time. The baby's coming!"

Billy drew her close to himself before addressing the computer. DECA, Get me Dana and Adam! tell them meet me in the med bay!!! IT'S BABY TIME!!!!"

Bullet cocked his head to the side. His master sure was acting strange tonight.

A minute later, Adams voice came through the speaker. With a chuckle coming through his voice, he said. We'll meet you in the med bay, Dana's already on her way.

Billy kissed his wife on the forhead. "Thanks Adam."

Kat chuckled at him but was silenced as another contraction hit. Billy looked at her closely. "Can you make it to the med bay?"

"Mmmm...yeah, I think so." she answered when she could speak again.

Andros made his presence known as he came over to her other side. "I'll help you get her there."

"Thanks."

But Andros was focused on Kat mentally counting the minutes between the contractions as he and billy joined hands while forming a cradle with their arms.

"Thank me later. Come on Kat."

When they got to the med bay they hurried to lay her down on the bed and then Andros backed up to make room for dana who hurried to Kat's side to do a quick diagnostic on the soon to be mother. She's contracting at about 5 minute intervals." he added helpfully as he backed out to inform Carter who stood at the door watching his wife work.

Adam stood washing his hands as Billy held his wife's hand. The pediatrician smirked and pulled out an oxygen mask and set it on the table giving billy a significant look. Billy eyed it and rolled his eyes.

A second later he walked over and handed him a sterilized gown and mask.

"I never thought I would say this. But I need you to put this gown on Don't forget the mask."

Dana shook her head as Billy donned the gown and mask before returning to his wife's side.

"Never thought you would give me a gown to wear." Billy shot back. "At least I look good in it."

Dana covered kat up again and then looked at the men. "Alright you two. Settle down. Then she looked at the blue ninja. "Kat's farther ahead then I expected her to be. This baby could come pretty quickly.

Billy looked down at his wife and squeezed her hand gently. "You ready Kat?"

His wife smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm ready." then she saw the mask on the table and looked at Adam who was still smirking. "What's the oxygen mask for?"

"Just in case."

Kat shook her head rolling her eyes. "Come on now, I have faith in my husband. He's not gonna faint."

Dana made herself known. "Lets get this baby here."

Kat gasped as another contraction hit and squeezed tightly on his hand. Billy sucked in a breath. When the contraction passed Kat laid back on the bed panting softly.

"Okay, Kat, that was good now, lets take some nice slow breaths. Now, on the next one go ahead and push again."

Billy brushed her forehead lightly "You can do it Kitten."

Kat smiled at him. With you here I can do anything.

Billy was lovingly gazing at her.

When the next contraction hit, she bared down and pushed again.

* * *

Kim and Tommy were sitting in the spacious bathtub in the nice sized bathroom. The water was perfect and having his sexy wife resting against his chest he couldn't have been happier. He gently ran a soft sponge over her shoulders and upper body. "

Long day today?"

"Mmm..yeah, our kids are getting more and more formidable. I wish I was able to train with them."

Tommy put the sponge on the side of the tub and put his hands on her stomach kissing her neck. "You will soon."

"One more month Handsome. Kim said. "I can hardly wait to meet her."

"Me either." he agreed as he stroked her belly.

Kim rested her hands on his and lifted her chin to kiss him.

Tommy kissed back cupping her face.

"I wish we could have gotten all the baby stuff in here. It's not what I'd hoped for."

"I know beautiful. We will when all this passes." he stroked her belly again.

"Isn't that right Zoey?"

Zoey kicked hard in response making Kim gasp loudly.

"Kim what is it?"

Kim felt fluid rush out of her. " Umm...Tommy...this couldn't be happening...I think I just peed in here....but...it's not stopping...

Then she was muttering to herself. "Too early...still have 4 more weeks...she can't be coming.…"

"Beautiful, what's wrong?"

Kim felt her belly again. "Tommy...I think....Zoey's coming."

"W-what? Now?"

"Yes....this is just how it felt when I had the twins....we need to get Adam or Dana...but I can't get up."

"Just then there was a knock on the door."

"Who is it?" Tommy called out.

Terra's voice answered him. She had come in sensing something was wrong. Mom! Dad! Are you in there!"

Kim was trying her hardest not to panic.

Terra banged harder on the door. "Mom! Dad!"

Tommy took a deep breath so as not to scare his daughter. Terra....sweetheart we need Adam or Dana."

"Is Mom okay?" she asked through the door. At her feet, Whisper started whining.

Kim gasped and cried out.

"Terra! Now!"

The green Ninjetti was panicky now. "Okay, I'll be right back! Then she and her trusty sidekick ran out of the room. As she ran out she pressed a button on her communicator. "Uncle Adam! This is Terra where are you?"

Adam's voice came back instantly. "I'm in the Med bay with Aunt Kat and Uncle Billy. What's wrong?"

Terra didn't answer but took off running harder and soon found herself at the medical bay. She ran in panting hard.

Adam looked up from his paperwork. "Terra, what is it?"

"Uncle Adam! Mom needs you! She's screaming! Dad said to get you!"

As if on cue, Kat moaned loudly as another contraction hit. Adam looked at Dana. "It can't be. She's early." he pressed the button on his communicator.

"Tommy, It's Adam. What is it?"

"Adam, Kim's in labor. We're in the tub. I don't know what do to!"

Adam took a moment to process the information. They were in the tub. He pushed the button again. "Okay, keep the water warm but not too hot. The water will make it easier on Kim and the baby. I'll be there as soon as possible."

Dana kept her voice calm and soothing. "One more push Kat, her head's out."

Adam hurried to Dana's side again. "Dana, Kim's in labor what do we do? We can't leave Kat."

Dana looked at her assistant. "Who's free and can go to help Kim?

Terra piped up then. "I wanna help! What do I do?"

Adam favored his niece with a smile. You _can_ help, but we need someone to deliver the baby.

Terra thought hard for a moment. "Um…okay. What about Aunt Aisha?"

Then she was quiet for a moment. "TJ's already on his way."

Kat cried out in pain again and bore down. Adam held the towel ready but his concentratin was on Terra. "You see that cart in the corner? Take it back to your parents room. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay Uncle Adam." She said before taking it and racing out of the room.

Kat cried out again and bore down clutching her husband's hand. He groaned through clenched teeth. "Come on Kat, You can do it!"

In response Kat sucked in breath and cried out again while bearing down. Through his own pain, billy used his other hand to stroke his wife's cheek.

"There she is." Dana said in a calm voice. She caught the baby as she came out and Adam immediately suctioned out the nose and mouth.

Dana handed the baby to Kat who was silent streaming happy tears. Bily smiled and kissed Kat on the forehead. "You did it." He said softly."

Kat sighed happily and looked up at Billy with shining eyes. "With your help I did. I love you."

Billy grinned. I love you too. He said before turning his attention to his brand new daughter. "She's beautiful."

"She's got your eyes."

Adam grinned. "What's her name?"

Billy smiled at his daughter again. "It's Cera Bella Cranston"

Adam started to write it down spelling it softly. "S-A-R-A-H…"

"No."

Adam looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"It's C-E-R-A"

Adam shrugged and began writing the name down. "C-E-R-A." he stopped and looked at Billy and rasied and eyebrow.

Billy looked up at him innocently. "What?"

Adam chuckled. "As in Triceratops?"

Billy grinned "What? Kim named her daughter Terra."

"It was Billy's idea." Kat sat smiling down at her daughter who was now hungry.

Billy grinned proudly.

Adam shook his head and began to write the name down. "Cera Bella." then he stopped again and looked at billy rolling his eyes.

Billy laughed. "What?"

Adam shook his head. "If Cera turns out to be less then a genius your gonna be in trouble

Dana looked lost. "I don't get it."

* * *

TJ ran down the hall to his aunt and uncle's room. Uncle Rocky! Aunt Aisha! You gotta get up! Its an emergency! When there was no response he began to bang on the door loudly.

Rocky opened the door looking really groggy. "TJ?"

"Mom's in labor! She's needs Aunt Aisha to help her!"

Rocky turned his head. "Aisha!"

Her voice was just as groggy. "Mmm...Rocky? What's going on?"

"Kim's in labor! She needs you!"

In the next second a woman in a yellow robe and slippers flashed by them.

When TJ started to run after her called out to him. "TJ! Wait!"

At the sound of his uncle's voice he turned around. Why? Mom needs help."

"Yeah, But I'm pretty sure you don't want to see what's gonna happen in there."

"What? Mom's gonna have a baby?"

"Yeah Buddy, She is. Come on, lets spread the word."

TJ was about to question him but then thought better of it and decided to just trust his uncle and started walking with him down the hallway.

* * *

Kim clenched Tommy's hand and gritted her teeth as another contraction hit her.

Just then another knock sounded on the door. "Its me, Aisha, is it safe to come in?"

"Yeah, but throw me a towel so I can cover up."

Chuckling Aisha came in with her eyes closed and tossed a towel in his general direction. Tommy hurriedly covered himself up on the off chance that accidentaly exposed himself to her.

He spread the towel over his thighs. "Lean back Kim."

Kim lay back already getting tired.

Tommy kissed her head. "That's my girl. Okay, you can come open your eyes now Aisha, I'm decent"

Aisha opened her eyes and was immediately at kim's side. She leaned her head down trying to see how far along her frined was.

"I'm glad you here to help. But where's Adam and Dana?"

"They're in the medical bay, Kat went into labor tonight too. TJ came and got me to help you out until he can get here." Then she turned to her friend. "Its okay Kim. just keep breathing. when I was in Africa I helped deliver a baby. Everything's gonna be fine."

Tommy gently kissed his wife's neck. "You ready Kim?"

Kim took a deep breath still gripping his hand. "Yeah. Lets just do this."

Another contraction hit and she bore down gasping and crying out.

Tommy leaned forward and whispered "Push for me love."

Kim moaned loudly and sucked in a deep breath leaning against her husband's chest again.

With his wife leaning against his chest again. He had time to react to the earlier news.

"Kat's in labor too? Wow!"

Aisha laughed. "Yeah, you'd think that the babies are in competition or something."

Their laughter was cut short as another contraction hit and she groaned trying to push the baby out.

"Come on Beautiful. You can do it!"

Aisha smiled, You're doing great Kim. Come on girl! You can do it!."

Just then, Terra arrived. She walked up to the door knowing better then to stick her head in. "Mom? Are you okay?"

Kim leaned against Tommy's chest again and he massaged her shoulders helping her to stay calm. She looked towards the door. "I'm okay sweetheart. Zoey's coming. Its gonna be okay. Why don't you get her receiving blanket ready for me?

"Okay mom!" Terra said leaving them alone again as she went in search of the soft pink blanket. She came back a moment later. "Aunt Aisha, Uncle Adam told me to bring a cart with baby stuff with me. It's in here!"

"Okay That's great Terra, Just sit tight. Shouldn't be much longer.

In the bathroom Tommy was rubbing Kim's back as another contraction hit. Kim sat forward trying to push.

Tommy was being very careful but holding onto her tightly. "Come on Kim!"

Aisha smiled That's great! She's crowning! Come on Kim, She's almost out!"

Kim lay back again trying to catch her breath.

"She's almost here beautiful." Tommy said soothingly.

Kim nodded and bore down again crying out.

Aisha grinned seeing the head come out. But then frowned seeing the cord wrapped around the neck. Wordlessly she worked to unwrap the cord.

Kim felt a contraction hit again and she bore down once more crushing Tommy's hand.

Tommy hissed in pain. "Come on Kim. You can do it."

In answer kim bore down once more and immediately felt relief as the baby came out into the water. Immediately Aisha scooped it up and held it close for a moment checking for deformities.

Then a cry split the air.

Kim collapsed back into Tommy's arms exhausted and looked up as Aisha showed them the baby "Congratulations you two! Zoey's here! And she has all her toes and fingers!" Then Terra's hand appeared holding the suction bulb and carefully, Aisha cleared out the nose and mouth.

Tommy rubbed her shoulders. "You okay?"

Kim sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine handsome."

Tommy kissed the top of his wife's head. I'm glad your okay. Then he looked at his comrade in arms. "Aisha, how's the baby?"

"She's a bit tiny being born so early. I can see 10 fingers and toes. she's crying so that's a good sign." then having said that she handed the baby over to the proud parents and left to give them some privacy. "I'm just gonna go get something to cut that cord with."

Tommy smiled down at the baby. "Hi Zoey."

Zoey opened her eyes and looked at him. She had soft brown hair and blue eyes. And she was so tiny, but they loved her anyhow and kim held her baby daughter close to her chest hardly believing what had just happened.

"She's beautiful Tommy.

"She is…isn't she?"

Kim gently stroked her head and spoke in a soft voice. Hi Zoey. Then she kissed her baby girls head.

Tommy just smiled softly as mother and daughter bonded. Then kim lifted her chin and kissed him softly. Tommy returned the kiss and stroked Zoey's cheek.

Aisha waited for a few moments before coming back in. Wordlessly she climbed the cord and then looked up at Tommy and Kim who were absorbed in the newest member of their family. "You want to cut the cord?"

Tommy smiled at his daughter. No, you can go ahead and take care of that.

Just then Adam's voice was heard. "Kim? Tommy?"

Tommy looked up. "Adam? We're in here!"

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry it took me so long. Kat was having a little trouble towards the end. The baby here yet?"

"Yup."

"Congrats you guys. I'm not gonna come in for Kim's sake. But is she okay?"

Thanks Adam. I'm fine. Um. Are the twins okay?"

Yeah, TJ and Rocky spread the news already, you have a crew waiting to know if you're okay or not.

You can tell everyone we're fine and so is Zoey. I just want to get out of this tub and into some clothing. If you wouldn't mind stepping out for a few moments.

Adam nodded and waited for the afterbirth to come out before stepping out into the hallway and leaning against the wall yawning.

A second later Tommy was beside him clothed in a pair of shorts and a white tank top. "Go sleep Adam. Its been a hell of a night.

Adam shook his head. "Nope, I haven't finished my job yet. I still have to take care of the paperwork and stuff. Then I can go back to Tanya. We need to keep up appearances."

"True."

Terra came out into the hallway. TJ is on his way with the wheel chair so we can go down to the med bay.

"Thanks Terra."

When they got to the medical bay, kat was sitting up with a sleeping Cera in her arms. As the doors opened to admit the other newest set of parents bullet came bounding in with his sire and mother following him. Billy watched the pup walk up to him and smield patting his lap. Bullet looked up at his master warily and then slowly sat up putting his paws in his master's lap.

Then he was rewarded when Billy started petting him. "You did good boy, Momma was in trouble and you helped, Good Boy!"

Bullet wagged his tail enthusiastically and licked Billy's hand.

"Good boy." Kat said joining in as she looked at her daughter again.

Tommy sat at the end of the bed with Kimberly laying in the bed holding Zoey." he smiled at Billy,

"So, how's it feel?"

"Morphinominal!" he replied in a voice filled with awe.

Tommy laughed and looked down at Zoey.

"It is pretty awesome. I'm used to Terra and TJ, but this little one is a whole different ball game."

Billy was stroking his daughter's head. i can't believe she's finally here. she's amazing. its hard to believe i helped make her."

I know what you mean. Now I know why it's called 'making love'."

Kim and kat shared a meaningful glance and smiled.

"She was made in love."

Kat leaned her head down and kissed her daughters head. "I know what you mean."

Then both of the new fathers leaned in and kissed their wives gently.

**Zoey Erin Oliver **

**4 lbs 7 oz. And 91/2 in long**

**Born to Tommy and Kimberly Oliver **

*******

**Cera Bella Cranston**

**6 lbs 10 oz**

**12 inches long**

**Born To Billy and Katherine Cranston****

* * *

**

**Alright everyone, here's a little challenge for you all. virtual candybars of your choice who can explain the joke behind Cera's name. I'm not talking about the dinosuar. **

**Good luck everyone!**

**See you next chapter!**

**Oh and one last thing. I've created my own archive on yahoo groups for my NC-17 fiction. if you are over 18 feel free to check it out!**


	4. Reflections

**Hey everyone! Here is the next one shot. I hope this satisfies everyone's thirst for Tommy/Kim romantic fluff. **

**Most of this oneshot is Kim's POV. I hope its not too difficult to follow. **

**A warning: this chapter is just a little steamy**

**Please leave reviews!**

* * *

Its amazing how much can happen in a year. It doesn't seem like a year and a half has gone by since I was a single mom raising her twins in a small house in Sacramento. Holding down a job, being a karate and gymnastics mom, putting food on the table and keeping the kids well clothed, I never had time for myself. I know its my own fault that I went through all that and put my kids through it too.

Tommy would be furious if he knew that I still raked myself over the coals over that. But at the moment he's passed out on our bed and I'm sitting up nursing our new baby girl. She has her father's appetite and I know I may be here a while. It gives me time to reflect on how things have changed. Even now, I still can't believe how much things have changed.

It's been wonderful and more then I ever would have dared asked for. But I wouldn't have had it any other way and neither would Tommy. In fact, its all his doing.

He drew me out of my coma, ensured the safety of our kids and myself, married me and got me pregnant with the little one I now hold.

But most of all, he's been everything to me and far exceeded all I could have ever dreamed of.

He's made me feel like a woman again. Only he could bring out the sexy side of me, make me cry out his name in ecstasy and yet desire more, and keep me burning. But more then that, he's shown me that under all that power and courage, there is a man. A man that has also desired me and craves me, and yet puts my comfort before his own.

I didn't know he could be like that until our wedding night. Before then we hadn't made love for 8 years, not since that weekend the twins were conceived. That night in the hotel, he showed me how much the years had matured him.

The weekend at the cabin when he'd first claimed me, he was unsure of himself and kept worrying that he'd hurt me. I know that when I'd bled like all virgins do after making love the first time, he'd thought he had. It took me a while to reassure him that I was fine. After that first time of reckless abandon he'd gone slower. We hadn't even given a thought to the fact that we'd forgotten to protect ourselves.

But that was nothing like our wedding night and by then we had both changed and gotten older. And that night Tommy wasn't a teenager anymore, this time he was a man.

__

-Flashback-

After swiping our key card and unlocking the door he picked me up in his arms and carried me into our waiting honey moon suite. From the dark shade of his eyes I knew he couldn't wait much longer.

_He gently deposited me on our bed and then put one knee between my legs and leaned down close to me and gave me a light feathery kiss. I knew he was holding back. Waiting for us to be completely alone as the bell hop brought our luggage into the room. _

_He kissed me again before whispering gently into my ear. "If you want to have a few female moments to yourself Beautiful, this is your chance. You won't be leaving this bed for the rest of the night." _

_Just those words were enough to excite me and I even had the momentary urge to pull him down on top of me and force him to take me right there. But still I held myself back…seeing as how the luggage attendant was waiting by the door._

_Tommy noticed and grinned softly before kissing my forehead and again he whispered in my ear. "Go on Beautiful, I'll take care of Bell Boy." _

_I giggled and kissed him softly on the lips before getting up and walking to the bathroom. Once I closed the door I took a moment to regain my breath…only Tommy had the ability to drive all sensibility from me. Those smoldering eyes he gave me told me one thing…the tiger in him was going to claim me tonight…ravish my entire body…mark me as his own surer then the vows he made could._

_I quickly took care of my business and walked out the door to see him sitting on the bed watching me. He got up from the bed and walked towards me. He gathered me in his arms and kissed me again. Then he whispered in my ears again. _

"_You have way to many clothes on." He gently brushed his fingers against my breasts and then whispered again. I need a few moments to myself…get on the bed…don't strip. I want that pleasure for myself."_

_Desire tingled through me at his words and I could only nod as I got wetter. He grinned at me again and walked passed me popping me lightly on the butt as he made his way to the bathroom._

_I sat on the bed waiting for him. It was a maddening few minutes as I fidgeted, every single nerve in my body tingling in expectancy as I waited for him…finally he came out of the bathroom, without a single scrap of clothing on…save for the boxer shorts he was wearing. I knew my mouth was gaping open as my eyes strained trying to take him all in at once._

_He smiled at me again as he walked over to our bed and sat down drawing me close into his arms. _

_He kissed me again and then pulled back looking me in the eyes. They had taken on a serious look I knew what he was about to say was very important._

_He took his hands in mine and looked me in the eye gently ran a finger through my hair and pressed is lips to mine gently calming me…I must have looked a little nervous for a moment…then he looked at me again._

"_What happened in the past dies tonight. Every moment that you lived in fear of that Demetrius and every time you cried out longing for me and regretting your decision to not come to me for help dies now. From this moment I never want to hear that bastard's name come from your lips ever again. I don't want to hear of it in our house, our bed or our car. He's dead, I killed him, and I know he is currently writhing in the deepest pit of hell. He will never threaten you, Terra, or TJ ever again. You got that Beautiful?"_

_I nodded with a tear in my eye at his words. I had never felt so secure in my life. _

_-End Flashback-_

That night, he worshipped my body and reminded me of the love I'd missed out on all those years ago.

The first 24 hours of our honey moon was devoted to making love and reclaiming all that we had lost and rediscovering each other. And for the rest of our honeymoon, when we weren't making love we watched home videos of the kids that Tommy had brought along, I know that for any other newlyweds that would be an odd honeymoon activity but as Tommy had said, he had 8 years of his kids lifes to catch up on.

And so we watched every karate tournament and gymnastics competition the kids had ever competed in with Tommy making a comment or gentile critique in soft tones every few minutes. But when we watched all the belt ceremonies he was a proud father and it shone in his eyes. It made me feel warm inside but at the same time, I felt guilt for depriving him of the chance to see it in person.

But it was a small price to pay for finding true happiness. And that was what I had found with him. But that was just the beginning. We achieved the next level in bliss the night we found out that I was pregnant with Zoey.

I'd suspected for a few days that I was and when I told Tommy he suggested that we go out for some Burger King and then go to the store and get a test. While we ate he was quiet and seemed to be in his own world. When I asked what was wrong he told me that he didn't know if he could be a good father. He was afraid that he would accidentally hurt the baby by dropping it or not being gentle enough. When he revealed his thoughts I was quick to reassure him that he would be fine and that I believed in him.

When he first saw the plus sign on the test he got the biggest grin on his face and twirled me around in much the same way he had when I first agreed to go to the dance with him all those years ago. Then we kissed heatedly and that soon led to a very passionate night of love making in our bedroom.

That was the start to a very long 8 months. In that time I saw him grow more and more into the roll of father. By Christmas, he'd become more confident in his roll and it didn't matter if he was handing out a gentle critique or a compliment he did everything in a loving manner. Making sure he did nothing in anger. He began to train with the kids at the dojo on the weekends and every night after the kids were asleep he devoted to me.

That was our special time, he always made sure he never neglected me. Weather it was a sensual massage or a backrub he always made sure my needs were met before he took care of himself…or rather before he allowed me to take care of his 'needs'…which I was happy to do.

Once in a while he would send the twins to one of our friends houses for the night and those nights he filled with sweet smelling oils and fragrant candles and the most wonderful massages I'd ever had.

By then, he'd learned every part of my body and knew how and where to touch me to give me the greatest pleasure and that went both ways cause more then once he was groaning out my name and swearing to make it up to me…which he did…when he could think straight again.

But, the life of a power ranger is filled with uncertainty and that proved true when we discovered that the hybrid warlord was coming for us. Ever since then and leading up to the birth of our daughter a few nights ago, he and the rest of the guys have been very busy. Jason, Rocky, and Tommy have been busy keeping the dojo running with Trini's help in the office. Adam and Tanya have been busy with the clinic that was just opened up.

Billy, Justin, Andros, and Alpha have been busy getting the command chamber ready for the hybrid's attack. The other rangers are going about their lives always ready to go into action should the hybrid come before we're ready for him. Carter Grayson and his wife are also on standby waiting for the war to begin.

David and Amelia are busy rebuilding their lives with their son Aiden who now has become best buddies with Tristan, though David and Amy almost had a heart attack when they learned about the attack and are seriously thinking about pulling their son out of school and going back to the reservation to attend school there with the rest of the tribe.

But now that all is ready and Zoey is here, Tommy and I have been focusing on our family as are Billy and Kat who are busy with their own daughter Cera Bella Cranston. It didn't take long for everyone to figure out that their daughter's name was a play on the word Cerebellum which is a part of the brain…alluding to the fact that Billy is a genius.

Trini and Jason are getting more and more excited about their twins that are on the way, in three months assuming all goes well, which is why we have two physicians on hand…just in case.

Adam and Tanya are just now getting used to the fact that a baby girl is on the way. Tanya is just three months along and is beginning to show…and now sports that maternal glow. Adam swears that his wife is the most beautiful woman in the history of women. Tyler bears his parents mushiness with grace and whenever they get like that, finds the twins and all but begs them to spar with him.

But back to Tommy and I…and Zoey. For the past two days since she was born, its been a special time. All of Tommy's fears have proven unfounded, which I knew would happen.

For the first twenty-four hours Tommy insisted on me resting, except for when Zoey got hungry. And then after she was fed insisted on burping her while I rest. He really is the man of my dreams.

I never thought this could happen to me…

* * *

Kimberly was so deep in her thoughts as sat on the edge of the bed that she didn't hear Tommy scoot up behind her. When he gently wrapped an arm around her. Kimberly was startled momentarily which in turn caused Zoey to wake up. Zoey whimpered and looked ready to cry her daddy gently smoothed the soft downy hair on her head with his hand.

"Shh…sweetheart. It's just me. Time to sleep."

On hearing his words Zoey yawned widly and started to drift off again. Kim chuckled softly causing the baby to open her eyes again and look up at her mother.

"Why don't you let me hold her for a bit Beautiful? You should get some sleep."

Kimberly sighed again and waited for him to get up and walk around in front of her and let him gently pick her up. She couldn't help but smile as he cradled their daughter in his arms. Then she chuckled softly as her little hand reached up and grabbed a lock of his hair that had fallen over his shoulder.

"That's daddy's hair Zoey, I'm gonna need that back." he said softly with a chuckle. When the baby cooed at him he gently kissed her forehead and then pried her fingers free of the hair that he had grown back just for his wife and tossed it over his shoulder.

Zoey cooed again and kicked her feet. "Hush little one. I promise we can play tomorrow. You need your beauty sleep too. Now shut your eyes little one." he said in a soft but firm voice. Another minute passed and then he leaned down and kissed her forehead again. "That's my girl. See you tomorrow."

After he placed her in the bassenet, he turned back to kim who was still sitting on the bed looking at him. He helped her to her feet again and held her close. He kissed her softly on the lips and then whispered. "Youre supposed to be in bed by now. You need to rest."

"But I was enjoying the view."

"I know, but you still need the sleep. I want you to rest up all you can. I can take care of the baby tomorrow night. I still haven't had the pleasure of feeding her."

Kim bit back the comment she was going to say about him not having the necessary equipment but smiled and kissed him softly instead. "Ok, I'll have a bottle ready tomorrow night."

"Good. Now why not come to bed. It's still late." he whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

"Ok handsome." she said as she kissed his cheek.

After he had her tucked into bed beside him he started to fall asleep again.

Kim's thoughts wandered again.

It won't be long before I can take up my morpher again. I'll see to it that I train hard and maybe my children won't need to fight. There-

"Beautiful. You're supposed to be asleep." Tommy said drawing her closer to him.

Kim sighed and closed her eyes.

_Just you wait you hybrid bastard, attack all you want, I'll be back in uniform and then you'll wish yourself dead!_

* * *

**So, did you like that? Let me know and leave a review!**


	5. Strange Feelings

**Okay everyone here's what you've been asking for! This chapter is dedicated to djuice as the idea was their idea. I have an AN to give but i'll wait till the end of the chapter and we'll see how many of you actaully read my notes!**

**For all of you who saw the new remake of MMPR...enough said. **

**Please leave a review!**

* * *

It was late night in the hidden compound. Everyone was asleep… even Justin who had taken on the majority of the monitoring duties since the current technical genius was spending most of his time with his new baby girl. Even he was asleep with his watch set to alert him to any interspaced transmissions.

It had only been a few weeks since that night.

In the kids' quarters that had been newly furnished by a few trips from the Oliver house and the Park house, Terra and TJ slept soundlessly in their set of bunk beds. Across from them, Tristan and Tyler slept in the second set of bunkbeds with Tristan sleeping on the bottom and the older boy sleeping up top. Under the covers Tristan wore a silver bracelet that carried a homing device incase something else should happen, all the boy had to do was hit it on something very hard and the device would activate alerting any of the numerous communicators in service of the power rangers to his distress and they would find him immediately.

Andros and Ashley had been thrilled when Justin had presented them with the prototype and the little boy had been wearing it ever since.

Suddenly, in the darkness TJ stirred in his bed and groaned…then in confusion he rolled over and felt his butt…and even checked it.

"Yuck!" He murmered to himself and blushed for even doing what he'd done. Then he turned over and went back to sleep.

Several minutes went by and then his twin sat up feeling her stomach and then she felt a wet sensation…on her butt…and didn't bother checking… at least not with Tyler in the room.

She groaned and still feeling hungry, got up and tip toed down the ladder and almost tripped over her brother that was standing next to it. She groaned and got on her robe and slippers and sleepily they both padded out of the room and down to the kitchen.

* * *

In the Oliver's room, Kimberly stood over her daughter's bassinet having been suddenly awakened by Zoey's incessant crying. She sleepily picked her up and walked over to the rocker that had been a gift and started the nightly ritual. She hoped to God that her baby girl would soon sleep through the night.

* * *

TJ picked up a butter knife and started smearing mayonnaise on some bread while Terra looked for some cheese and meat. This was something they'd done since they were little enough to use a bread knife. In things such as this they seemed to work as a unit.

Soon enough they were both settled into their own chairs and began chowing down. Or at least TJ did. Terra was eyeing him from over her wonder bread.

_Since when do I wake up in the middle of the night hungry? It must be TJ. He's always hungry…wait a minute. There was also that icky wet thing too…gross._

"TJ, are you feeling ok?"

Her brother looked up at her with her mouth full. He chewed for a few moments then swallowed. "Yeah. Why?"

"You had an accident didn't you?"

TJ nearly choked on the milk he'd been drinking. "You…gotta be kidding. That hasn't happened since I was 2. Maybe you're the one having the bladder problems. Isn't that one of your 'girl' problems?"

Terra rolled her eyes. "Please. I'm not even old enough for that to happen yet. Mom said it won't happen till I'm eleven or twelve."

"It could have started early."

"Please, TJ, lets not talk about this. I shouldn't even be having this conversation with you of all people and from what I remember, a leaky bladder isn't one of those problems. Okay?"

TJ rolled his eyes. "Fine. But we have to remember that we're linked. I'll feel everything you feel. And I for one don't want to feel soggy anymore."

"I'm not soggy either. And I'm really not hungry now. So, I'll just finish the sandwich and go back to bed."

That made her stop in her tracks. "Wait a minute. There is something weird about that. I never wake up hungry in the middle of the night. And I've never known you to be hungry like that either. And that soggy feeling….we are both never prone to accidents either."

TJ was listening to her intently as he finished his midnight snack. "True. But you're the only one that has a link with me."

"Then how do you explain what happened tonight?"

TJ shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it's a Ninjetti thing."

Terra's eyes widened at what he said. "That's it!"

"What?"

"Zoey! Its _her_ we're feeling!"

"Impossible. She's not our twin…or triplet."

"It's the only explanation. Terra pushed. "She's always hungry and she's still in diapers. And she's our baby sister which means that she also has the Power. Its still sleeping."

"Should we tell mom and dad?"

"No. Not until we know for sure. But there's another problem to consider."

TJ was catching on now. "If we can feel her, she can feel us. Which means we have to be careful of our thoughts around her and we have to keep our shields up incase of nightmares or stuff like that."

"But don't you see the other thing about that? If she's in any kind of trouble we'll know and be able to rescue her! it's a perfect way to keep her safe and we'll be able to tell what's wrong with her when she gets fussy. Mom and dad ought to appreciate that."

"Yeah and that will lead to being the perfect baby sitters." TJ added looking crestfallen.

"I doubt it." Terra said. "Don't forget that we're still in training. We still haven't earned our power morphers yet."

Terra yawned feeling sleepy. but this time she knew what was going on and put up her shield. "Lets worry about it tomorrow. I want to go back to bed."

Her twin didn't bother to reply but instead sleepily followed her out of the kitchen.

* * *

**The next morning**

It was quiet the next morning as Tommy and Kimberly, the proud but tired parents, got up and began to go through the morning ritual of stretching…some kissing…and then dressing each other…and then some more kissing followed.

And then Zoey woke up.

Tommy chuckled as he broke the kiss. "I'll get her beautiful."

"I'll get the carrier."

Then the door buzzed.

"Dad! Mom! Are you up?"

Kimberly chuckled as she opened the door. "Hey guys, you all ready for your work out today?"

"Hi mom! Actually we wanted to see Zoey." Terra said hugging her mom.

"You guys offering to baby sit?" their dad teased coming up behind his wife with Zoey on his shoulder.

"Something strange happened last night. We don't want to get you guys excited before we know for sure. It has to do with Zoey."

Their parents fixed them with funny looks but placed the baby on the bed and watched their kids interact.

TJ smiled at his sister. "Hey Zoey. Do you know that you woke us up last night?"

Zoey grinned at them at kicked her feet.

Tommy just fixed his wife with a look of confusion but she was watching them intently.

Now they were both very quiet and yet Zoey was acting like they were talking to her. Then TJ got up and walked a ways off and turned his back to them looking at the floor with a look of concentration on his face.

Terra grinned down at her little sister and gently ticked her stomach. Zoey giggled again and then TJ looked at his parents grinning. Then he turned to his sister. We're right! It _was_ her we felt last night!"

Terra grinned down at her baby sister. "I thought so!"

"So, what does this all mean exactly?" Kimberly asked sitting on the bed and picking up her baby girl.

"Zoey has a connection with us." TJ said.

You mean you can feel her emotions." Tommy stated.

"Yeah, we got woken up last night feeling soggy and hungry."

"Only we didn't realize it until after we'd eaten and please don't get us started on feeling soggy." TJ finished for his sister. "I hate that feeling and please don't tell Mae about it. It's kind of embarrassing."

Just now, we tested Zoey by tickling her. TJ cut himself off from the link so he could center himself and then he turned around so he wouldn't get excited either."

"And then I opened the link up again and I immediately felt her happiness. It was amazing!" TJ gushed.

"So you can tell if she has a stomach ache…or if she's not feeling well too?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. We're gonna have to start shielding her from our emotions now so we won't upset her if we get angry or frustrated."

"That means a lot more discipline training." Tommy said bringing them all back to earth.

"We know dad. We'll start training right after breakfast. I'm starving…oh and Zoey is too. But we'll just leave you guys alone now. See you in the mess hall!" TJ said grabbing his sister's hand and running out of the room.

When they were alone again. Tommy hugged his wife and little girl gently. "I can't believe it."

"I can." Kimberly said softly. "We're Ninjetti."

Tommy smiled and finished for his wife. "To those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible."

Kimberly kissed her husband and then sat down to feed their child before they all went down to the mess hall and begin the day.

* * *

**AN: well, what do you think?**

**ok, this is gonna be a lengthy note,**

**first, for those of you who are reading 'Lost, found, and Rescued,' I'm going to be moving it to my yahoo group so i won't be violating anyone's delicate sensitivies.**

**second, I want everyone to be looking out for their valentines gift...I'm bringing the fluffy sap shots around again in time for Valentines day. **

**and thirdly, I want to thank everyone for their support during my rough time last year. but now I'm back and ready for action. Fanficrulez and I are going back to work and hope to have the next chapter for watch me shine out soon...hopefully. (if nothing else bad happens to us.)**

**I hope everyone had a good Christmas, Kwanza and Hannakuh and whatever else you celebrate!**

**See you next chapter!**


	6. The Training

**I know Samuri was looking for this update. Here you go!**

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

A couple days later

It was a nice day, a very nice day. The sun was shining on the young kids while they sat on a blanket under the shade of an oak tree with a big puppy next to them. Tyler and Terra were on a picnic in the park being chaperoned by their Aunt Kim. This was their second date and they both fervently hoped it would not be spoiled like the last one was.

Kimberly Oliver sat a good 30 feet from them munching on a subway sandwich and a bottle of sweet tea. On her lap lay the family dog Whisper who was a very dedicated and loyal wolf husky mix. The only other object with her was a camcorder. She grinned down at Whisper as she petted the dog and scratched behind her companion's ear.

"_This is a very nice date. To bad it's going to be interrupted." _she thought to herself. Adam had expressed his doubts earlier as to weather his son was as focused on his training as he ought to be. Tommy had told their friend and pediatrician of a way to find out…

Terra reached into the basket and pulled out two ham and cheese sandwiches and a big bag of Sun Chips. They also had two bottles of water to wash it down with. Two pudding cups sat in the basket and would be their desert.

Next to them sat Luna, which was Tyler's dog and loyal companion. At the moment she sat on her hunches snacking on whatever the kids threw her way.

Terra took a sip of her water. "It's so strange. I can sense Zoey from here when I want to."

"You can?"

"Yep, Zoey is connected to us too. if anything happened to her we'd know it."

"It's a good way to keep her safe."

"Yep. Makes me feel better knowing we can keep track of her."

"I bet."

Terra leaned over to pet Luna. "You seem distracted today."

Tyler shrugged. "It's just a little too quiet today."

"You think so? Its a perfect day for a picnic." The young girl said taking another bite from her sandwich and then chasing it down with some more water.

"I gott a feeling something's up"

Terra got really quiet and opened her link to her brother…and felt nothing. "Hmm..you may be right. TJ's shields are up. Normally he doesn't do that.."

"Just keep alert."

Terra then shifted the link to her sister. "Zoey's asleep. I don't like this...and did you notice that mom's got her camera...its as if she's expecting something to happen.…"

TJ nodded. "Be careful. I bet our parents are planning something."

Terra bit her lip and looked around. "I don't like this apprehensive feeling…"

Luna, sensing her master's distress licked Tyler's face trying her best to comfort him. He petted her head and she laid back down resting her head in his lap.

Suddenly, a war cry was heard. The kids whipped their heads around to see several ninja's in black garb that were quickly surrounding them. Instinctively, Tyler jumped in front of her and got into a defensive stance.

"Tyler what're you doing? I'm just as capable as you." Terra said sounding insulted. Her boyfriend gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry."

Terra shook her head and stepped up beside him as the ninja's attacked, going after Tyler first. Terra jumped into the fight and started attacking the enemies. "I've got your back Tyler."

"Thanks Terra."

That was when the battle intensified and some of the ninja's began to up their attack going after Terra who was already fighting and holding her own pretty well.

At a silent signal from the ring leader the ninja's redoubled their attack on Tyler who growled. "Terra, is anyone arround?"

"Besides the ninja's? No." and then she grunted as one of them grabbed her from behind and slung her over their shoulder before running off.

"Terra!" He yelled in panic as one of the attackers swept his feet out from under him. "Black Chamelion Power!" he didn't notice that the ninja's backed off as the black garb covered him. The moment the phase was over the assailants pressed the attack again.

Tyler fought hard from his spot on the ground and managed to flip back onto his feet and fought even harder with the Ninjetti power flowing through him.

With another silent signal the ninja's put all their energy into the attack that ended the fight. With one last move the ringleader swept Tyler's feet out from under him and he landed on his back with the breath knocked out of him. Tyler growled and attempted to flip back to his feet again. But the ringleader wouldn't allow it and he put a foot on his chest.

"You lose. What were you thinking about during this fight Ty?"

Tyler growled still not giving up and tried to kick out and Adam took off his mask. Tyler! snap out of it! The fights over!"

"Dad?" he demanded and then huffed. "This was a set up!"

Adam smirked. "You bet it was. Power down"

Tyler sighed and powered down as the other's took off their masks. All of his uncles were there. The only one who wasn't present was Uncle Tommy.

Adam took his foot off his son's chest and sat down getting to his level. "You didn't answer my question son. What were you thinking about during the attack?"

"Protecting me and Terra."

Exactly. Your head wasn't in the battle. If this hadn't been a test you'd be dead by now and terra would have been kidnapped and the bad guys could be torturing her somewhere."

"Isn't it our job to protect each other?"

"Only if we're protecting someone that can't protect themselves. But that doesn't apply here. Terra is very well trained and she can more then handle herself in a fight. This wasn't a fair fight of course. And we aren't as stupid as the Putties and Tengas or even Cogs. But still, I staged this attack for the very reason of forcing you into this situation. Now, what could you have done to prevent this from happening?"

"I don't…it… we are meant to help each other!" Tyler said still a little upset.

"True. But I want you to realize that Terra is a very competent fighter and doesn't really need to be protected. In this case you were treating her like a damsel in distress and not as a fellow ranger-to- be. Now, I ask again. what could you have done the first moment you saw us coming?"

"I got up in a guard."

Adam smiled. "I saw it. But do you realize the one thing you could have done to even the odds? You _do_ have a buddy that would have teleported into the park to help you out. And you could have also called us for help. You notice how Carter and Dana are there as well as all the space rangers? They were standing by. If you had called for help this battle would have gone much better. You were trying to play Hero and go it alone."

Tyler sighed looking defeated. "I'm sorry."

Adam squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay… this time around. But next time it might not be us...don't forget about the impending attack."

"Yes sir."

Adam then chuckled as he saw the Oliver family, minus TJ coming towards them. "You have no idea how many times we had this problem when we were Rangers. Your Aunt Kim and Uncle Tommy rarely got to finish a date without being interrupted. If this warlord is anything like his sire, that's gonna happen a lot more often."

"Really?" Tyler said brightening up. He loved hearing the old war stories.

"Of course!" Kim said coming over. "Didn't you ever hear about the Lip Syncher monster and Purse Head?"

"No! Tell me!"

Kim sat down with her husband's assistance and leaned against his chest. Whisper was quick to lay her head in her mistress' lap.

"Your uncle and I were on our first date. Of course he'd forgotten to wind his watch and he was late. I had to wait for him to shower. Anyway, I'd brought my mom's purse and it had all my girl things in it like makeup and stuff including the lipstick your aunt Trini lent me. Anyway, we were just enjoying each other's presence and then putties attacked!"

"We worked together fighting them. But during the fighting the clay brains stole my purse and Lord Zedd turned my lipstick and purse into monsters to attack us. We called in the others and your uncle took down the lipstick monster while we took on purse head. Not the best battle but we still won

Kim chuckled. "Our first dance was working together to take them down. When those putties attacked, he grinned, turned to me and said, 'May I have this dance?'"

"Uncle Tommy can dance?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "I wasn't so bad." Uncle Tommy smirked. "I doubt you'd do any better. God help us all when your first dance comes along...maybe I should volunteer as a chaperone and bring a cam to tape you and Terra dancing...and then show everyone later on."

Tyler shook his head furiously. "I don't dance!"

Uncle Tommy laughed again. "We'll see. We may have to get your uncle Zack to give you lessons...unless you want some other boy to take her to the dance."

"No way!"

Tommy grinned and shook his head. "We'll see in a few years." he picked up the camera Kim had and viewed the material.

Terra saw how her boyfriend was blushing and hurried to his defense. "Leave Tyler alone. When the time comes we'll both have to learn how to dance."

Tyler grinned at his uncle and stuck out his tongue at his uncle who made a move to grab it. But he missed when Tyler got up and ran away. His uncle was quick to ran after him laughing.

Terra sighed. "Boys."

* * *

**A little while later in the Scott's room**

Trini was standing over the crib in the corner of the room where the baby stuff was set up. She had just spent the whole day with Tanya who was well into her sixth month and Aisha putting pastel yellow sheets on the mattress that were covered with a pink blanket. (she'd checked and couldn't find pastel red)

The girls had left shortly after, Tanya to go to the bathroom and get a snack and Dana had left to go check on her son who was being tutored by Justin. Aisha was off somewhere...probably with Rocky.

Trini picked up a pink stuffed T Rex and hugged it to her chest.

For the moment she didn't notice her husband who was leaning against the door frame smiling at her.

Trini kissed the top of the stuffed dinosaur and then placed it in the corner next to the stuffed Saber Tooth Tiger. As she stood back up she sensed her husband staring at her. With out looking she grinned.

"You enjoying the view Rex?"

Jason chuckled. "Who wouldn't?" "He wrapped his arms around her placing his hands on her belly which had gotten bigger from the growing babies inside her."

Trini smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Not much longer huh? Adam says it will only be a few more weeks."

Jason kissed her back and gently lifted the front of her shirt over her belly. "Yep." he said rubbing the bulge. "You ready?"

Trini sighed. "A part of me can't wait for them to come, but I'm still a little nervous about the labor. It always seems so painful on TV."

Well, I was looking into one of youre parenting magazines and there are alternative birthing methods out there. Water birth, Hypno birth, and even something called Orgasmic birth. We have time to research them. It doesn't have to be painful. And I'll be there the whole time, I promise."

Trini nodded and then smirked. "You gonna miss seeing me like this? You seemed to get more and more horny when I first got pregnant. Couldn't keep you hands off of me."

Jason kissed her neck. "Who says I won't see you like this again?"

Trini turned around in his arms looking more serious.

"Not again Jase. I won't let myself get like this again. Not until after this evil is taking care of. You need me to pilot the Saber Tooth tiger zord again. I want to start training as soon as the babies are born."

Her loving husband smiled and stroked her cheek. "I know, but once this evil is gone, would you want more?"

"I don't know Jase. What if some other unforeseen evil comes that requires me to fight?"

Jason kissed her forehead. "Trini sweetheart we can't live our lives wondering, 'What if?'"

Trini sighed. "I know. But Jase, it would mean having to train up another in my place."

"Then we will." he said smiling. "We won't be this young forever."

Trini smirked again. You mean _you_ won't be this young forever. _I_ don't intend to age any time soon."

Jason arched an eyebrow.

"I heard from Ashley that KO 35 has this incredible spa... never mind. I can't think about such things right now." she said lowering her eyes to her pregnant belly.

Jason lifted her chin with his finger. As soon as this is over you're going."

"But what about the babies? We can't-"

Jason put a finger on her lips. "No buts. We'll get a baby sitter. Terra could baby-sit."

Trini chuckled pecking his lips. "The poor girl. She has a baby sister and a baby cousin to help care for. we better pay her a nice amount of money"

Jason chuckled. "We'll get Ty to help so Tommy doesn't become a granddad anytime soon."

Trini chuckled and kissed him again and then slowly sucked gently on his neck. Her husband growled softly as his body switched on. _She was damn right. He really couldn't keep his hands off her once he was turned on. "_Bed?"

Trini pressed against him. "You really have to ask?"

* * *

**Later that night**

Terra was sitting in the TV room with her bear in her lap. It was the one Tyler had gotten her on their first date. It was covered in extremely soft brown fur and was wearing a green spring dress and a pair of sandals along with green bows around it's ears

Tyler sat down with her and stole a kiss from her. Terra sighed. "So much for the picnic. I was really enjoying myself."

"I'm sorry."

"I knew something like that would happen. Mom's not a scrap booker. There was no reason for her to have a camera. And neither Luna nor Whisper reacted to them...they knew it was our dads and the others. I wish I'd known sooner that it was a set up"

"We're still learning."

Terra leaned against him sighing again and Tyler hugged her and then her stomach growled softly.

Tyler laughed. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, a little."

I think there's some ice cream in the kitchen.

Terra licked her lips. "I wonder if there is any more chocolate chip ice cream in there."

"Let's go see."

Terra nodded and got of the couch. Tyler grabed her hand and ran off with her to the kitchen. Terra giggled doing her best to outrun him which was a little difficult since they were holding hands.

They stopped short when they saw TJ eating some ice cream already.

"TJ, you read my mind."

Her twin grinned. Nope. I put the thought there. For a moment he looked like he wanted to add something else but then shook his head.

"We got mint chocolate chip, regular chocolate chip, vanilla, and the cookie dough is uncle Rocky's. He said that if we touch it we're dead."

"Not necessarily." Uncle Rocky said coming in. "You've had a hard battle today. Now, I know there's a blender around here somewhere. How about some milkshakes?"

The kids cheered and hurried to get the ice cream out while their uncle retrieved the needed appliance from the over head shelf.

They all had milkshakes that night and then spent the next hour trying to fall asleep.

Not a bad day after all.

* * *

**Well, how'd you like this one? I bet you all know what comes next!**

**Reviewing!**

**LOL!**

**I know that we've been neglecting TJ alot. No worries, we will be adressing him before this fic is done. **

**Please leave non flamitory reviews! **


	7. Little Miracles

**Hey everyone! **

**You already know what i own and what i don't so i won't bore you with those details.**

**This Chapter is Dedicated to GottaDance88. She was the first reader to even answer the question at the end of "Made With Love" and so was accorded the honor of Naming one of the Scott Twins. **

**Hope you all like this chapter! Read on!

* * *

**

June 5

It had been 6 months since the alert had gone out and 5 months since the rangers had moved into the hidden bunker, and Trini Scott had just entered into her 9th month. All was ready. Day to day, the women monitored her progress and Dana gave her a check up every few days. The twins could come any moment.

But at this moment, Trini, Jason, Tommy, and Kimberly all relaxed in the warm bubbling hot tub. The Trio (TJ, Terra, and Tyler) were watching Zoey for their parents. It was a job neither of them minded. Zoey had wrapped all of them around her tiny pinky.

No one enjoyed the jets of water against their backs more then Trini. Her stomach had gotten really big now and her back aches had increased in their intensity.

Her loving husband had ceased teaching temporarily in the last month to attend to her. Along with the back massages and gentle relaxing love making, he now dedicated everyday to his wife's needs. It had gotten a little difficult for her to walk so he helped her around. Even little things like helping her to the bathroom and helping her into the shower and even helping her wash herself and her hair had become is duties Jason patiently fulfilled and though Trini didn't say anything, Jason didn't need an excuse to touch his wife.

In fact, he couldn't keep his hands off of her. As a result of this attention and time spent together, they had become closer and if it were possible, even deeper in love with each other.

He'd heard the occasional off hand jokes from Rocky about being whipped but he ignored them.

_Who wouldn't want to surrender themselves to such a sexy beautiful woman?_

"Mmmm, This is the life."

Jason snapped out of his revelry buy his brother's voice.

"Yep, we haven't done this since last Christmas." Kimberly agreed scooting closer to her husband.

He felt his wife's eyes on him and he turned to smile at her. Remembering wickedly that night not so distant when he and his wife had made such erotic love in the hot tub at the Dojo. It had started out innocently with Trini complaining of a back ache and that had led to them skinny dipping along with a back massage…and well, seeing his wife naked gave him a raging hard-on that's she'd willingly helped him take care of.

Their sex life had gotten hotter and hotter since she'd gotten pregnant…and he loved every minute of it.

Jason grinned at Trini and pulled her closer to him.

Thankfully, Kim and Tommy were oblivious to their silent conversation.

"It feels so good when you have a sore back. Gotta love it."

Jason pecked his wife's lips. "Having a hot girl with you helps."

Trini pecked back. And it also helps when you have a nice set of strong hands to give you a massage." As if to prove a point Jason rubbed her shoulders.

Kim gave Tommy a side look and then looked at Trini…desperately wanting to change the subject. "So, Trini, I bet you can't wait to have those twins, huh?"

The pregnant woman sighed deeply. "You have no idea, I am so ready to have them. These back aches are murder." As if on cue she felt a huge cramp come on.

Jason felt her tense up. His concern shot up a notch. "Tri?"

Trini smiled at him ignoring the cramp as it passed. "Yes Rex?"

"What's wrong?"

Trini smiled up at him kissing his cheek. "Just had a small cramp. I doubt it's anything to worry about."

"Let me know if they continue ok?"

His wife sighed again. "I will, but I'm promise I'm okay. It's still at least 2 weeks before I'm due. Okay?"

"Ok."

Kim wasn't convinced and she sat up straighter. "Are you sure you're okay Tri?"

"I'm fine, the twins are just moving around. You know how that is."

Kim looked at her skeptically. "Don't be so sure. The twins were moving around a lot before they were born." She looked at her big brother. Jason, you need to keep an eye…"

She was interrupted mid sentence as Trini gasped silently and all but doubled over. (she would have if she could)

That was all it took for Kim to go into leader mode. "Jason, keep track of the minutes, just in case I'm right."

"I will."

Tommy rubbed her shoulders trying to make her relax. But it didn't work. Instead he smiled softly at his wife, kissed her cheek, and whispered in her ear. "You think the world is ready fore more ranger babies?"

Kim kissed him back and relaxed in his arms. "The world doesn't have a choice."

Just then, Trini gasped again and held her stomach crying softly in pain.

This time, Kim watched her best friend calmly as Jason got a frantic tone in his voice.

"Trini?"

When Trini could breathe again, she looked at Kim. "Okay, that couldn't have been a cramp. Then she looked down and blushed. "I think I just.…" she looked at Kim again. "I think my water broke."

Tommy smiled and jumped out of the water. "It's time Jase. We should get Trini to the medical bay."

No. Trini said. No, lets get back to the room. Jase and I set up a place for the delivery in there, Just helpe me get out of here.

Both men looked at each other uncertainly. This was the cue for Kim to resume taking command of the situation. She jumped up and got a big towel from the shelf.

"Jase, Tommy, we need to hurry."

Tommy chuckled and looked at his brother in arms. "Looks like Kim is the leader of this mission."

Kim was not in a mood to mess around. She gave Tommy a stern but calm look. Hey, I'm the one who bore our twins. I think I know what I'm doing here."

"Ok, ok let's just get Trini out."

Trini gasped again. "Hurry Jason. I don't want to have the twins in the hall ways."

The men exchanged glances. "We don't have a gurney, Tommy. I'll get her shoulder's if you'll get her legs...Kim can you get everything ready?"

But Kim was already in action. "Yeah, just be careful with her. We need to keep the mood as calm as we can. If she gets too stressed, the labors gonna be harder on her. Come on."

Only pausing a moment to wrap a towel around herself, she ran out the door and to the Scott's room.

Jason kissed his wife's lips. "You ready?"

Trini smiled up at him as he cradled her shoulders. "Yeah, you gonna be okay?"

Tommy listened to them as he hoisted Trini's legs into his arms.

"I will be as long as you are."

He just shook his head as Jason backed toward the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim had reached the Scott's room and found the area in their living room that had been turned into a comfortable birthing area.

There was an extremely soft pile of blankets on the floor and several pillows and cushions around and a small stereo with soft Japanese wood wind musical CD in it. And to add to the comforting ambiance, there were a few jasmine scented candles that were Trini's favorite.

There was only one necessity missing and that was a few towels. Which Kimberly hurriedly put down where her best friend would lay.

When that was finished she pushed the button on her communicator.

"Adam, this is Kim. We need you."

A second later Adam answered. "Is it time?"

"Yeah, her water broke. Can you help out? I know Dana is out with her family on a trip to the water park. There's no way she can get here in time."

"I'll be there soon."

"I don't' know if you'll get here in time. I'll do my best. Just get here as soon as possible."

Adam chuckled. "The forgotten ranger misses out again."

Kim chuckled back as the men came in carrying Trini in-between them. "Trini and Jason just came in. I gotta go. We can call this one the pink ranger mission."

Adam's answering laugh was ended by Trini groaned through another contraction as she was carried in and laid on a cushion that Kim had just covered with a towel.

Kim snapped into leader mode again.

"Alright, Jason, I think its best if you sit behind her and cradle her upper body, it'll help when it's time to push. Tommy, you get the towel ready. I just called Adam, he'll be here soon."

Tommy grabbed the towel and handed it to Kim. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, dim the lights a little bit. We want to keep the atmosphere as calm as possible"

"Ok, I'll do that then step out and wait for Adam."

Kim was in a zone and didn't noticed how strained Tommy's voice was. No, I need you here. Unless of course you're a little squeamish. I'll need some one to hold the first baby after she's born. Have some one else go wait for Adam."

When Tommy didn't answer her, she turned to him and saw how green her husband looked. She hadn't seen him look so nauseated since health class…_oops._

She got up and kisses his cheeks softly. "Okay, I understand. Go and get Aisha, then go wait for Adam."

Tommy had never bolted out the door so fast. Jason gave his departing comrade an amused look but then looked down as Trini groaned again.

* * *

Tommy walked out into the hallway and took a deep calming breath. He lifed the communicator to his lips and pushed the button. "Aisha come in. It's Tommy."

Aisha sounded slightly breathless as she answered. In the background, Rocky could be heard. "This had better be an emergency." The red ninja sounded disgruntled.

"Hush Ape Boy." Aisha answered him. Then she turned her attention to Tommy. "Is everything okay?"

Tommy chuckled. "Aisha it's time....and from the sounds of it you may need to familiarize yourself with childbirth."

Rocky was heard again in the background. "If we do it's none of your business."

Aisha was quiet and Tommy could just see her blushing.

"Tommy, don't go there…ever. I'm on my way. Are they in their room?"

"Yeah." Tommy said biting back a laugh.

Aisha muttered something under breath that sounded like, "Rocky, keep it up and you can help me." Then she spoke to Tommy again. "I'm on my way, Aisha out."

"Ok." Then Tommy headed to the command chamber.

In the meantime, Aisha fixed her shirt and and kissed Rocky one last time and then headed out.

* * *

**Back in the Scott's room**

Kimberly was kneeling at Trini's feet. Trini was reclining comfortably in Jason's arms with her legs bend up, spread out and covered by another towel.

Kimberly was examining her and doing her best to keep the atmosphere calm. "Just keep focusing on the music and you're breathing. Jason, you too."

Her big brother smiled at her. I'm fine sis.

"I'm fine sis, I promise."

Trini gasped again and gripped Jason's hand. He grimaced in pain.

Kim grinned. "You know, I think I understand why men were kept out of the birthing room in the old days. It was for their safety.

At that Trini laughed loudly, once again achieving the calm atmosphere, Kim had been striving to maintain.

Jason chuckled and kissed his wife's forehead. "I know this will hurt me. But I want to be here for you."

"I promise to soothe it when I'm able."

Just then Aisha walked in. It sounds like a party in here. She looked at Trini. "Are you okay?"

Trini grinned. "Other then pushing out two babies, I'll be fine."

Aisha chuckled. You'll be fine. I'm here to help.

Just then Adam knocked. "I'm here!"

Hold on, Aisha called before looking at Kim. "Everything decent and everything?"

Kim gave her an amused look. "I don't think it matters. It's

not like he's never seen naked woman before. Let him in."

Aisha opened the door for Adam. "Come on in. That was fast."

Trini gasped again and squeezed Jason's hand. He looked down at her. What's wrong?"

Adam was still in his scrubs. He hurried to put on a cloth over gown. "It's called a contraction."

Kim looked at Adam. "Her contractions are about 2 minutes apart. You want to take over?"

The resident doctor looked at Trini and Jason. "It's up to you guys."

Trini didn't have a chance to answer as another contraction hit her. Adam knelt down next to kimberly and took a quick look. He nodded to himself.

"The next time you feel a contraction, go ahead and start pushing. Take a deep breath and push."

When she felt the muscles clench she groaned. And then she heard Adam's voice. Listen the sound of my voice. Tri. Push down. As she did he counted to 10 and then he told her to breathe.

"That was awesome Tri. Keep doing that and you'll get through this in no time." Jason said as he kissed his wife's forehead again and used the hand cloth to wipe the sweat off.

This went on for several more minutes and finally the head crowned and Adam quickly reached out and suctioned the mouth and nose before checking for any sighs of distress.

A moment later the shoulders came out and was soon followed by the rest of the body. Kim cradled the baby in her arms as Adam clamped the umbilical cord. "She's beautiful Trini."

The newest mother smiled as she relaxed in Jason's arms.

Adam silently handed a water bottle to Aisha who gave it to Jason. He gently held it to Trini's lips and she drank greedily. "That's it Babe. You're doing great."

Adam held the scissors to the cord ready to cut. "I uh, should have asked you before Jase, but did you want to cut the cord?"

Jason grinned at his new daughter and then at his wife. "Nah, Trini is my concern at the moment."

Adam smiled at them. "Okay." Then he cut the cord and handed the baby to Aisha who bundled her in a blanket and brought it over to Trini and Jason.

Kimberly grinned at the new parents. "What's her name?"

Jason kissed his little girls' cheek and gently smoothed the hair on her head. "Tiger Lily Scott."

Adam smiled as he wrote it on the certificate. "I like it. Tiger Lily it is."

Just then, Trini gasped again feeling the next contraction. Aisha took the baby again and carried her back to the crash cart Adam had brought with him and started sponging the new baby girl.

"You ready for round two?" Jason asked his lover as he brushed his lips against her neck, kissing it softly.

Trini nodded and gasped again.

Kim smiled at her best friend. "You're almost there Trini. You can do it!"

"Come on sweet heart one more and you can hold our beautiful daughters in your arms."

Trini smiled up at Jason and lifted her head to kiss him softly. He kissed back just as Trini gasped loudly and began to push all the while squeezing his hand hard.

Just like the first one, the next baby came out pretty fast. The head crowned and soon slipped out and once again Kim and Adam worked fast suction out the nose and mouth before clamping and cutting the cord.

But unlike her sister, this baby screamed her lungs out which soon made her sister cry too. It was the most beautiful sound ever to the new parents' ears. And Kim smiled secretively to herself…

"Yes!" Jason cheered softly. "You did it sweetheart!" he said as Trini rested against him this time with an exhausted smile on her face.

Aisha brought the other baby over to them. "Here's your other daughter."

Jason accepted the second new born in his arms and smiled at her. "She's beautiful."

Adam had a grin in his voice. "And her name is?"

"Elena Rose Scott."

Aisha grinned. "Oh wow, that's a beautiful name!"

Trini kissed her daughter's forehead. "Hey Elena."

Then Adam came over with Tiger Lily in his arms. "At least you won't have any trouble telling them apart." Tiger Lily had a soft Yellow baby cap on her head and now, Elena had a soft pink one on her head. "Elena is smaller then her sister."

When the afterbirth came out, Adam spoke again. "I need to take the twins down to the medical bay to do the certificates and to give them a bath. Do you want to accompany me?"

Jason looked down at his wife. "You feel up to it Tri?"

Trini just yawned and it was obvious that she was already drifting off to sleep. The new mom had been through the ringer and would need a few hours sleep.

Jason chuckled softly and kissed his wife's lips. "Rest Babe. The twins are in good hands."

Kim smiled softly. "Rest mama, I'll even teach Jason how to give them a bath."

Trini just nodded still fighting sleep as Jason slipped out from behind her and grabbed a few pillows that he put under her head.

"I love you Jase."

"I love you too Trini. Get some sleep. I'll be back in a couple hours to help you shower."

Trini just kissed him before her eye lids fell shut.

Jason then followed his family out and down to the medical bay to tend to the little miracles that were his daughters.

* * *

Tiger Lily Scott

5lbs 2oz

12 inches long

~*~

Elena Rose Scott

4lbs 8oz

9 inches long

* * *

**Gottadance88 chose the name Elana for the smaller Scott Twin along with a lifetime supply of virtual candy of her choiceN**

**See what reading the AN at the end of the story can get you!!!!**

**Now, see that review button! It doesn't like being ignored!**

**Flames will be turned back on the flamer!!!! **

**Up next: The action intensifies as we get closer to the arrival of the warlord! Stay Tuned!**


	8. Just Another Day In Angel Grove

**Just another day in Angel Grove...yeah right! **

**Read and enjoy. This story takes place just after the scott twins are born. It's about a month before Summer vacation.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was just another day in Angel Grove.

At least that's what the Oliver Twins thought.

As they made their way to their classroom. Terra desperately wished Tyler could be there with her.

TJ on the other hand wished Mei would come and find him. She'd barely spoken a word to them since last Christmas. It wasn't as though he hadn't been attentive to her. Even with the warlord's eminent attack hanging over their heads and their hard training consuming them, he'd kept calling Mei and he even gave her a nice charm bracelet and kissed her on Valentine's day. But lately, she seemed to be distancing herself from him.

He was only 11 but even he knew that this wasn't a good sign. He didn't want to lose his beautiful Asian girlfriend. Something would have to be done.

Of course, Terra knew these thoughts existed. How could she not with their mind link and everything. She was about to use that link as they sat down at their desks but then something else caught her attention.

A new classmate. The young girl was their age, of course. She had blonde hair that was currently worn in a braid down her back. She wore a yellow blouse over a pair of dark jeans and also wore dark black sneakers. Around her neck she wore a delicate looking golden locket. She also looked very nervous.

Mrs. Appleby came up to the young girl and put a comforting arm around her shoulder as she got the classes attention.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Mrs. Appleby!"

"Today we have a new classmate. This is Kira Ford. She just moved into town last Friday. I want you all to be nice to her and help her settle in." She looked over at Mei and then looked back at Kira. Why don't you go sit down in the desk next to Mei's."

When she had done so, Terra looked at her brother.. _:Tj, does Mei seem to be ignoring you lately?:_

_:Yeah she does:_

_:I don't think our ranger training should interfere with our personal relationships:_

_:It sucks:_

Terra sighed. _:TJ, do I need to spell it out for you?:_

_:What do you mean? I understand you.:_

_:If you don't want to lose Mei as a girlfriend, you better do something to get her talking to you again. May I suggest the time honored tradition of walking her home from school? Dad won't mind.:_

TJ felt exasperated. _:I know that!:_

_:Really? Then why did you make me spell it out for you in the first place?:_

TJ sighed again_. :I said I understood you!:_

Terra smirked_. :Good. During recess you can ask her. I know dad doesn't want us to walk home alone, so I'll just walk a little behind you: _

:Ok:

Terra smirked again. _:Now you better pay attention to the teacher. A detention wouldn't help the situation:_

_:Duh.:_

All through class, TJ kept stealing glances at Mei, but she didn't respond to him or even sneak a glance back at him. Terra got irritated with hearing his thoughts and so put up her wall until recess.

By now Kira's nervousness had faded a bit. At the moment, she was sitting with Mei on the swings. "Have you ever seen a power ranger before?" She asked her new friend.

No, not here. Dad said he has and Uncle Skull said he and uncle Bulk were rescued by them several times. But they haven't been seen in Angel Grove since they defeated the bad guys and an evil princess.

_:Boy won't it be a shock to them when the warlord comes back.: _Terra thought as she sat next to TJ.

_:I know, but I've got a bigger problem right now.:_

Terra looked at Mei and then back at TJ. She sighed and then got up. _:I think it's time I met the new girl.:_

Mei looked up as she walked over. Terra smiled at her and then at Kira. "Hey Kira, I'm Terra, wanna go play on the jungle gym?"

Kira looked at Mei who was looking at TJ. "Go ahead Kira, I think TJ wants to talk to me."

TJ looked really nervous. "Hey Mei."

Kira smiled and walked away.

Mei smiled shyly at him. "Hey TJ, what's up?"

"You've been avoiding me. Is everything okay?"

Yeah, Mei said. I've been around, but you've been too busy with all that training and dojo stuff to be around me. I don't even know if we're together anymore."

TJ frowned. "I'm sorry Mei. We are if you'll let me be around."

Mei sighed. Of course I do. But it's hard to do when you barely talk to me."

His girlfriend looked at him in concern. "Is there something going on at home. I went to your house once, but you weren't there."

"I'm training a lot now."

"Do you have a competition or something coming up?"

"No, dad just wants me to buckle down. It's the same for Terra and Tyler."

Mei looked skeptical. Then why train so hard?

Terra broke in then_. :Careful TJ.:_

_:I know!:_

"TJ? I heard about that psycho coming after you guys from dad. He's not coming to Angel Grove is he?"

TJ looked at her. No, what makes you say that?"

Mei blushed. I just know something's going on that you're not telling me." She looked at him closely. "You can trust me TJ, I'd never betray you."

TJ hugged her then. "I know you wouldn't."

Mei sighed and hugged him back.

_:Now would be a good time to ask her:_

_:Would you let me handle this?:_

_:Sure. let me know when you want to talk to me again:_

TJ sighed again and then looked at his girlfriend again. "Can I walk you home today?"

Mei smiled at him. "Sure! Would you mind if Kira went with us? She lives about a block from me."

"Sure."

Mei grinned and kissed his cheek.

TJ smiled back at her as his girlfriend talked about the new girl. "Kira's really cool. she's just starting her guitar lessons!"

"Awesome!"

Mei grabbed his hand. "Come on! I'll introduce you!"

TJ really had no choice in it, and so, he allowed her to drag him over to the jungle gym to meet the new girl.

The rest of the day seemed a little less imposing now that he had Mei back in his life. Terra was relieved that her brother's mind was now stress free.

As the kids went back to their studies, a cloaked and masked figure lingered outside hiding in the shadows. His master had sent him so that he'd know just how strong the opposition would be. He'd observed and heard the entire conversation. The little whelp had a girlfriend now.

"_That will make a nice bit of leverage. To get to the dad, go through the children…or in this case, the son. This will be easier then I thought!"_

**

* * *

**

After school

Once school was out for the day, the 4 kids walked out heading for home. The same cloaked figure shadowed them, waiting for the right moment to attack them. So far, no one sensed his presence.

Terra chatted happily with Kira about anything and everything. TJ and Mei walked behind them, casually holding hands and talking in soft tones. Still, in the back of her mind, she was getting the odd feeling they weren't alone…something told her they were being followed.

_:TJ, do you feel that? Something's up. We should get them home as soon as possible:_

Tj was quiet for a moment, stretching out with his senses…his sister was right. They were being tailed.

_:You're right. I feel it too. Let's get them home quickly.:_

TJ now wished he could quicken the pace without alerting his girlfriend. She was a very perceptive girl. He would have to be careful around her.

Eventually they got kira home. Mei promised to call her later and then they could talk. After exchanging phone numbers and emails they bid goodbye to their new friend and headed towards Mei's home.

Suddenly, and out of nowhere a huge ninja dressed in black jumped out and headed towards TJ

"Watch out!" Terra called as she ran towards them.

TJ's eyes widened and he dived out of the way. To his surprise, that didn't stop the ninja. He pivoted in the last second and reached out for Mei. But she went into a defensive stance and prepared to take him on. She kicked out at him, but he dodged it easily. TJ quickly intervened and engaged the ninja giving Terra the chance to grab Mei and get her to safety…which she did.

As TJ dealt with the attacker, she dragged Mei to a group of trees.

"I thought…TJ said that the psycho wasn't coming to Angel Grove!"

"We don't know this is the same psycho. Please just don't ask questions right now. Get home as quick as you can. TJ will hate himself if something happens to you…just trust me right now." Then she ran back to the fray. In that same moment, Aisha showed up in her car to escort her safely home.

Meanwhile,

Terra and TJ were working hard keeping the ninja at bay. But he was becoming more then they could handle alone.

_:We need Ty!:_

TJ grunted in surprise as the ninja grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground. TJ growled. Suddenly Ty appeared in Ninjetti form. Hang on guys. I'm coming!"

In the next second, Tyler joined in the fight and beat the ninja back giving his teamate and friend time to regroup and catch a breath.

Now they all worked in tandem, each watching the other's back…finally working as a team. The ninja was hard pressed now and was trying desperately to get the upper hand.

"How did you know we needed help?" asked Terra as she jumped avoiding a leg sweep.

"Not that we aren't happy to see you." TJ finished as he did a roundhouse kick.

Tyler grunted as he came at the ninja from below. "I was hoping to catch my girlfriend and have some alone time with her. You were with Mei so I didn't contact you on the communicator. I saw that guy attack you so I morphed and came running."

Terra saw her moment and kicked out landing a devastating blow and the ninja landed flat on his back.

"Thanks." TJ murmured to his sister. But at the moment, his twin was in the zone. She slammed a knee into the ninja's chest. Then she leaned into the ninja's face. "Who are you and why are you attacking us!" She pulled down the mask and gasped in shock.

It was Jared Keiser. That ninja guy from the condo!

Tyler pulled back the sleeve of his ninja outfit. "TJ, keep her safe! We need help. I'm calling reinforcements."

TJ barely heard his friend and walked over to Jared, seething quietly. Only his dicipline kept him from lashing out. He barely heard his friend in the background.

"Dad! Uncle Tommy! We need help....now!"

Unexpectly, Jared pushed up with all his might violently throwing Terra off him and lands a kick to the side of her head.

Terra grunted as she fell on her side. It seemed like slow motion to TJ as she lay on her side, way to still. At that moment, the last threat of his dicipline broke. He cursed loudly and jumped at Jaren nailing him in the chest, knocking the breath out of him.

TJ barely noticed Tyler as he ran to his sister's side. He stood over Jarend angrily kicking the assailant in the side and got in his face. "I could so easily kill you right now. I have power just like my parents...I could kill you just like you killed my Uncle Mike!"

"TJ!" Tyler said in shock.

In the next second Tommy, Kim, and Adam showed up in their ninja garb. Kim and Adam rushed to Terra while Tommy slowly approached his son.

"Son, back down."

But his son was lost in his rage. He growled at Jared and very slowly, he began to glow green.

Tommy put his hand on his son's shoulder, turning him around…or trying to. TJ's reflexes kicked in and he whirled around lashing out in a roundhouse kick not realizing his dad was there.

Luckily, Tommy's reaction time was better then his son's and he easily blocked it before pinning his son to the ground. "Easy Son, it's me!"

No longer impeded, Jared climbed to his feet and used the moment to launch a savage kick at Tommy, but Adam and Tyler saw it coming and launched an attack on Jared.

While Adam kicked at him above, Tyler came in below, sweeping Jared's feet out from under him. This time Jared didn't dare move as Adam put a food on his stomach.

Tommy got up and helped his son to his feet. Then he turned and glowerd down at Keiser. "You have some nerve returning here!"

Keiser grinned evilly. "I don't fear you anymore ranger. My master gave me extraordinary power. You can do nothing to stop me this time." As if to prove his point. He shape shifted into a cobra and rears up before turning an striking out at Kimberly's unprotected back.

But TJ saw what was happening and leaped at the same second, launching himself at the snake and came down on his neck, pinning it to the ground.

The snake hissed and then jerked again before disappearing.

TJ was laying on the ground now beyond angry. He got to his knees. And yelled loudly. "Dammit! I had him!"

"TJ!"

TJ got to his feet and turned around to face his dad. "What!?"

The next moment he was the recipiant of his dad's glare. A moment passed as his head cleared of anger he sighed and sank to his knees in defeat. "I'm sorry Dad. I just got so angry!"

Tommy knelt down and looked his son in the eyes. "I understand that Son, but letting your anger get the best of you is not the answer, ok?"

"He killed Uncle Mike and then tried to kill us, I hate him! He hurt Terra and I just kind of lost it. I'm so sick of seeing him!"

"I understand TJ. I felt the same when they went after your mom. But remember it took all of us as a team to defeat him."

TJ sighed in defeat and lowered his head again. "I just failed the test, didn't I?"

Your heart is in the right place. Just remember, we are a team."

Senseing and important moment coming up, Adam gathered Terra up in his arms and with Tyler next to him teleported them all back to the medical bay.

Kimberly walked over and knelt next to her son. "I bet it was a shocking seeing that b...that loser again." she looked at her husband. "Handsome, I felt the same way when I saw who it was. I don't think he failed the test. If anything he just went into shock and acted on impulse."

Tommy looked at his son, I agree.

Kimberly then pulled TJ into her arms and hugged him close while whispering in his ear. "You saved me from being bitten. You fought well Son."

"You did Son I'm proud of you."

Kimberly grinned behind her mask. Come on mighty Crane. Let's get back to the Command Chamber. I still want you checked out just in case."

"Yeah mom, I'm ready to go." He looked at his dad. "Come on, let's get out of here."

**

* * *

**

In the sickbay

When they arrived they saw Terra laying on the exam table while Dana scanned her for injuries. Tommy walked up to his daughter and gently brushed the hair back from her face and then looked up at the pink light speed ranger. "Is she okay?"

Dana put the scanner down. "She took a nasty hit to the head. I want to keep her overnight and make sure she's okay. Even with The Power in her, I don't want to take any chances."

TJ looked at his twin. He didn't like how still she was. The only clue that she was alive was that he could hear her thoughts, even though they were muted. "But I can heal her with my power! I made the mistake of not watching her back and I need to fix it."

Tommy held his son back. "No TJ, not yet."

TJ turned around and looked up at his dad. "Why not Dad? You used the power to fix my leg, why can't I do this for Terra! It's my fault she got hurt!"

"Calm down Son. I understand and I don't mind if you want to help, but let's make sure you're at 100% before you do ok?"

Tyler was standing next to Terra holding her hand. "He's right TJ. You're no use to her if you're hurt too. I don't want to fight that loser alone when he comes back."

TJ sighed softly as he sat down on the exam table next to his sister. "Okay."

He stayed really still while Adam scanned him. As he did, he spoke softly to him. "You're just like your dad Teej. Just like him you have a massive guilt complex. Your not a power ranger yet and still you have the need to degrade yourself because you couldn't save everyone or you let your teammates get hurt." he pressed a second button on the scanner and glanced at the readout. "Except for mental and emotional exhaustion your just fine. I'm sorry TJ but your exhausted and your energy levels are too low. I just can't allow you to use your power to heal your sister."

"But Uncle Adam, I want to do this!" TJ said as he looked at his father. Dad, I wanna help my sister!"

Adam put the scanner down. "Tommy, I don't think he should. It's been a tiring day with school and the fight and he doesn't have the benefit of The Great Power just yet, if he uses his power right now, he'll keel over and pass out right here." he sighed. "You're the dad. It's up to you."

Tommy walked over to his son and placed his hands on either side of him "Teej I understand, but she'll be fine. If you push yourself too far you won't be any use later."

"But dad, you could do it! You fought Goldar with no power at all!"

"Yeah and it almost killed me."

At this last statement, the young Ninjetti sighed and slumped his shoulders.

Tommy hugged his son briefly and then he looked down at his son. "I tell you what; go get some sleep and tomorrow we'll have a father-son day, just me and you. We haven't had enough time together with all this craziness going on.

"But dad, what about Jared? Are we gonna get the morphers?"

Tommy sighed. His son was really to young to be worried about such things. He really hoped his son would learn to have fun and unwind between fights. TJ, his sister, and Tyler had already been through hell and back. They shouldn't have to grow up so soon. It was something to talk about while they were having their day tomorrow.

He looked into his son's eyes. "Soon, trust me. He's gonna be nursing his wounds awhile."

It was TJ's turn to sigh. "Okay dad." With that he walked out and walked to his room.

When he was gone, Adam looked at his son and Kimberly who were holding Terra's hands. "Tommy, can we talk in private?"

Tommy nodded and looked at his wife. Seeing her preoccupied with their daughter, he joined Adam in a corner. "Sure, what's up?"

Adam looked at his son and then at Terra. "I think we should go ahead and give them their morphers. Today's battle proves that they've earned them. Billy has been talking about raising the Dragonzord soon and we can't do that without the dagger."

"Tommy thought for a moment and then nodded in agreement. "Ok you have a point. That's what I'll do with TJ tomorrow."

Adam shook his head. Do you have any idea how much TJ is like you? He's even inherited your massive guilt complex." Adam paused to smirk. "And your temper. Don't be surprised if he's even inherited your evil laugh."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Adam shrugged. "If you're gonna do something with your son tomorrow, you and Kimberly should go get some sleep tonight. Aisha and Rocky are looking after your baby. Does that scare you?"

"It would have. But Aisha has Rocky on a leash. So, no, I'm perfectly at peace about that. As for getting some sleep, your right. Kim and I need to get some sleep while we can."

"You guys go on ahead. We'll have the ceremony tomorrow morning. I'll just inform the other's about what's going on." Adam grinned and looked at Tommy curiously. "You ready to hand over the green ranger power to your son?"

Tommy grinned. As long as I'm Kim's white night."

Adam rolled his eyes again and then put his professional look. "Do you want to heal your daughter or leave her here over night?"

"Let's let her rest. If she's still not awake by tomorrow, then we'll do it then."

Having finished their private conversation. Tommy and Adam looked at the exam table again. Tyler had climbed on the table next to her and was now fast asleep with his arm around her.

Kimberly walked over to them and wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist and leaned her head on his chest. "I'm ready Handsome. She'll be fine, won't she Adam?"

"Yeah, the power is healing her fast. I'll stay here and watch over her myself."

"Thank you Adam. This means a lot to me." Kimberly said to her friend and comrade.

Tommy looked at the table again and smiled at the sight. "Aren't they a little too young for that?"

"Honestly Tommy," Adam said coming to his son's defense. "He's only 11. I think we can trust them."

Tommy laughed and then kissed his wife's forehead. "Call us if you need anything."

"Will do, now get going you two. I don't want to witness all this mushy stuff."

"Says the man who didn't come out of his and his bride's suite for three days…and that was before the wedding!" Kim shot back smugly.

Adam rolled his eyes again. "Get going you two. I'll see you in the morning!"

Tommy chuckled and then pressed a hot kiss to his wife's lips.

Adam groaned and then turned his back to them before checking his charges vitals.

Kim grinned at her husband. "You're bad, Tommy."

Tommy's only response was to scoop up his wife bridal style, let out his patented evil laugh, and stroll out of the infirmary and to their bedroom.

* * *

**Surprised? **

**Before anyone jumps on me saying it's too late for a new student in school, I want to say that I needed to introduce Kira into this story before the Warlord comes as she will play a role in the next story.**

**Please read and review!**

**Up next: the ressurection of the Dragonzord! Who's excited?**


	9. Legacy of Power

**Here it is, the long awaited update. I know it's been an eternity since I updated this and I'm eternilly sorry for that. **

**Please enjoy and leave a non-flamitory review!

* * *

**_Terra was falling…falling. She hit the ground hard with a sickening thud. His heart was pounding in his head as he ran to her side. Her skin was pale and her eyes unfocused._

_She was dying. And it was his fault…all his fault. Kneeling next to her, he cradled her head in his lap and summoned his power to him. Then he began to pour in into his sister, hoping it would bring her back to him._

_It seemed to work for a bit, but then it began failing again. His power started being deflected. _

_He screamed in frustration and tried harder to force his power into his sister but it met up with a thick steel wall._

_He was starting to weaken with the strain on his reserves._

_His vision was getting dim and he felt like he was going to faint. But still he hung on._

_It wasn't working! As he watched, she started having breathing trouble. He could hear her death rattle. He was losing her! _

_As she took her last breath, her features blurred and then changed into those of Mei._

_Then his sight went black. _

_It seemed like he spent an eternity in the black void. He didn't want to wake up. But there in the darkness power began flowing into him. In a matter of minutes he began to regain consciousness._

* * *

"He's waking up dad!" Terra said as she lifted her shield a little bit.

Tommy knelt over his son with a hand on TJ's forehead doing the same thing his son had been doing. Pouring his reserve into his son, trying to wake him up.

And it was working.

He breathed a sigh of relief when TJ opened his eyes. In the same moment, Whisper was at his side licking his face. With a glance from her pack leader she obediently sat on her rump, still never taking her eyes off of her charge.

After wiping the dog slobber off his face, his dad helped him to sit up. A moment later he saw his sister, Tyler, Uncle Adam, his mom and Zoey standing around him.

His eyes zeroed on Terra. "Terra, You're okay!"

His sister knelt beside him. "I'm fine, You tried to heal me in your sleep. I saw your dream. When I realized what you were doing, I put up my shield."

TJ blushed as he looked around the room. "I woke everyone up?"

Tyler looked at him with concern. "I stayed in the infirmary with Terra all night. (He didn't dare reveal the fact that he'd lain in the same bed with Terra. He wanted to live long enough to marry her after all.) "She startled me awake when she woke up. My dad was watching us and he walked us here."

"He called dad?"

"Zoey woke us up fussing and crying." Tommy said. "When we realized she wasn't hungry or wet we remembered your link with her. We ran into the others at the door."

Hearing Zoey's name, TJ tried to send reassurance to his sister but his dad immediately broke his concentration.

"Don't use any more power. Not until you get breakfast. You nearly passed out just now."

Before his son could protest, he added. "Hurry and get dressed. We have a lot going on today."

TJ blinked again getting the last of the seep out of his eyes.

"What are we doing today?"

Tommy smiled at his son.

"We've decided that all three of you have earned your morphers."

All three kids perked up at that last statement and shared looks of excitement.

Adam let the moment pass and then he spoke up.

"But we're not doing anything till you've all showered and then had some breakfast. Then you may go ninja and join us in the Power Chamber."

After the mad scramble for the door, Tommy walked over to his wife and baby girl.

4 month old Zoey reached out for him and he took her into his arms. His wife Kimberly wrapped her arms around the both of them.

It had been a scary thing for them all. To find their son in such a state. So pale and drawn…

Tommy kissed her softly. That talk was going to be a pivotal in his son's development.

* * *

**One hour later**

The lights in the command chamber were dimmed slightly and the Ninjetti rangers stood in a circle in the center of the room with Rocky at the head. He had been chosen by the others to initiate as Tommy, Kim, and Adam wanted to enjoy the moment.

The rest of the rangers surround them in their ranger suits watching with avid interest as the three kids entered the room.

TJ, led the way with Tyler and Terra behind him. In this manner, they approached Rocky and all bowed to him in unison.

With them in the middle of the circle, Rocky began to speak:

"Ever since you discovered your ranger heritage and the thread of the attack having over us, you've work very hard and pushed your yourselves beyond your limits to prove yourself worthy to claim and wield your power morphers. In the wake of yesterday's surprise attack, we've decided that you've earned your powers."

"But before we give them to you, you all need to swear oaths to follow the rules."

Rocky gave them all a stern look.

"Thomas Jason Oliver, do you swear to always bare your powers with dignity, honor and integrity, to never use them unless you are attacked or civilian's lives are in danger?"

"I swear."

"And do you also swear to never reveal your identities as power rangers to anyone who is not one of us?"

"I swear."

"Finally, do you swear to follow every command we give you during combat?"

"I swear."

Rocky smiled at him and then held out the morphed which was very similar to his parents. TJ bowed to him and then took the Power Morpher and stepped back allowing his twin sister to take his place.

Terra Tryisha Oliver…

Kimberly watched her daughter with misty eyes and with pride in her heart. The way her daughter stood strait and tall reminded her so much of herself. She hastily wiped away a stray tear.

"I swear."

Rocky smiled at her and then held out the Morpher. Terra bowed to him and then took the morphed in her hand and stepped back and let Tyler take her place.

As Tyler swore the oath Adam's eyes were shining and he was fighting hard not to smile. He was so proud of his son, he'd come so long from the bloody infant he'd found on the dojo doorstep, to an angry and trouble child to this proud and confident young man.

Behind him, Tanya stood next to Kat and watched with silent tears of pride streaming down her cheeks. She had never been so proud of anyone. Her son stood unwavering and bowed to Rocky with an air of dignity and received his own Morpher.

Rocky grinned at them wanting so badly to break into a grin.

"Then, with everyone's agreement I declare you all Power Rangers Ninjetti! To activate your powers, all you have to do is verbally call forth your Ninjetti spirit and command it to rise.

"TJ, you are the green crane. Go ahead and test it out."

TJ took a deep breath and then went through the hand motion and called out, "Green Crane! Arise!"

Instantly he was surrounded by a green glow as power flowed through him and in the next moment he was clad in his father's green armor and then he felt some weight on his shoulders as the gold shield locked into place. Finally, as the helmet became attached to the amour, the glow dissipated and he stood, for the first time wearing the green ranger mantle.

Tommy grinned widely as his son carefully took off the helmet. The boy looked exactly like he did, if not just a little shorter. The only difference was that the suit which before looked like spandex now had armor plating. The shield looked firmer then it had before.

Tommy then grinned at him and took out the dragon dagger and presented it to TJ. "I'm proud of you son, bear this with honor."

TJ grinned and put it in the holster provided.

He then stepped back as Terra took his place. She was fighting a smile as she also went through he motions and called out.

"Green Falcon, Arise!"

Immediately, she was also surrounded by a green glow and the amour instantly conformed to her body like a second skin. As her mom watched, a golden shield wrapped around her midsection like a corset and a skirt appeared over her lower half.

Down her arms a golden stream flowed and when it dissipated, thick golden shielding covered her arms and legs. Around her waist was her gun belt much like her brothers.

Finally a helmet concealed her head. It was a lot like her brother's except that that instead of her brothers ridge down the middle she had two gold spines.

She looked very formidable.

As she took off her helmet she met her mother's eyes. They were shining with pride.

Finally, it was Tyler's turn.

Seeing the others morph in front of him, he knew exactly what to do. He also went through the motions and cried out

"Black Chameleon Arise!"

Instantly he was surrounded by a black mist. As the glow surrounded him a jet black secondary skin covered him from his neck to his feet, covering everything. Then silver plated armour spread over his shoulders and flowed down the middle of his spine. The same molten silver substance formed protection on his upper thighs and knees. His feet were now incased in the thick boots that were armored in the same mannor as the rest of him.

The last part of the suit to appear was the helmet. It looked a lot like the green rangers helmet but it was black and silver and had a thicker spine that went from between the eyes to the back of the helmet.

Finally, the gun belt appeared with the standard blade blaster that was also black and silver.

When the black mist evaporated, Tanya gasped and grabbed Adam's arm.

Their son looked…in one word…dangerous.

"Tyler?" Terra said from behind him.

The black ranger stood stock still for a second and then turned to her and carefully unsnapped the helmet. With a hiss of escaped air he lifted the helmet off and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hey princess…are you gonna faint on me?"

Kimberly snorted behind him and he turned apologetically to the woman who could one day be his mother- in- law.

"Sorry Aunt Kim. I meant no disrespect."

"Nice save, kid." Kim answered and then looked at her husband. "Is anybody ever gonna let me forget that?"

Trini grinned. "Nope, sorry Kimmie bear. It was such a priceless moment. I'll never let you live it down, not anymore then I'll Tommy forget the fact that he rolled his zord on the first time out.

Tommy sighed but said nothing more as Billy cleared his throat. "I know that Tommy and TJ want to get going on their mission, so I'll make this quick. Come here and let me show you your arsenals."

The trio came forward as billy took a small case and opened it up.

"Terra, you'll piloting a zord of your own." The Pterazord appeared on the screen. It looked like a frilled green dragon with a lithe body that flowed majestically through the air. "It's green eyes are able to shoot lasers at the enemy as well as creating a force field around the Dragonzord when you connect to your brother's zord. Together, you will be invincible."

Lastly, Billy turned to Tyler. "Your suit will not interfere with your ability to blend into the background. In fact, your suit has the ability to take on the appearance of any ranger on the field."

Billy gave his nephew a stern look. "This is an ability that is beyond amazing. We're all trusting you to only use the ability if you absolutely have to. Do you understand this?"

Tyler nodded. "Yes sir."

"Do you also understand that just because you have this ability does not mean that you should use it all the time as we are all equally skilled to fight our own battles. We don't want you to try any morbid heroics. You're worth more to us alive then dead."

"I understand sir."

Billy nodded. "Now, as for your zord, you will be piloting the Chameleozord. It can also blend into the background. This zord has all the firepower the others do." Saying this, he turned to the newest rangers. "I know you've heard this before, but it's true. You've been given morph nominal powers. Make sure you use it wisely."

"Yes sir." they all chorused.

Billy grinned. "Then welcome to the team." Saying this he bowed to them and stepped back to his spot.

Tommy now stood in front of them. "Congrats rangers. You did it." then he looked at his son. I've got to get some things together, when you've powered down, meet me in the garage. We've got a big day ahead of us."

Tommy grinned at his son. "It's time to raise the Dragonzord."

TJ grinned as his sister crushed him in a hug, through there link he felt her exaltation. Words weren't needed to convey the great feeling of achievement they all shared.

They'd finally did it. They'd finally taken their places in the legacy of power.

* * *

**Well, what do you think of the new outfits and zords? I know the morphing phrases weren't all that original but I drew a blank trying to come up with one that wasn't already in use. Still do you like them?**

**Yeah, I know you were all expecting the dragonzord in this chapter, but I wanted to leave it for the next chapter. Please don't hate me for that. Once again, I'm so sorry for the huge lapse in updates. Writing this chapter was difficult for me to write alone as I'm used to having help. I will try my best to get the next chapter out soon.**

**Up next, The Dragonzord is raised up!**

**See you next time!**


	10. Dragonzord Lives!

**Here we go. the chapter that has been long in comming. Samuri, I hope this is epic enough for you! LOL **

**This chapter is kind of shorter but I wanted this moment of awesomeness to have its own chapter.**

**Once again, Saban owns Disney! YAY!**

**Please leave nice non-flamitory reviews!**

* * *

Tommy kissed his wife one more time as their son waited by the jeep. It was to be a day of epic-ness and one of bonding. With all the training father and son hadn't spent any non training time together.

TJ looked forward to it…but at the back of his mind, he worried about Mei.

Jared Keiser, their defeated enemy- turned minion to the hybrid had seen them together. What would keep him from targeting Mei again? She was in danger now and he didn't want to imagine what could happen if he targeted her because of his attachment to her.

He didn't know if he had the guts to send her away…

"TJ, You planning to get in the jeep?"

"Yeah Dad," The newest ranger said before stepping up into the vehicle and strapping himself in. "I was distracted….with stuff."

Tommy put the car in gear and pulled out of the hidden driveway. They were both silent for several minutes.

"Want to talk about it? Is it about Mei?"

TJ looked at his father in shock.

His father chuckled as he shifted gears before he spoke again. "It's a common dilemma for us rangers. Having relationships with civilians is a roller coaster of emotions and obstacles."

"I don't want to break it off with Mei. I really, really like her."

Tommy just nodded. "We're breaking the rules today. You want to swing by Burger King?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I know we've been having you on a strict diet during your training. But this is a special day…of epic proportions. It's just the two of us hanging out and calling forth an old friend…you did bring your morpher and communicator, right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with Mei?"

"Nothing at all. But you're my son and I didn't know how many of my…quirks I passed on to you. I'll admit between the two of us that I did have a problem in my early days of forgetting my communicator and morpher**."**

TJ smirked. "Yeah, Terra reminded me to take it with me this morning. She seems to think of everything that I don't. Sharing brains and thoughts with her makes it all easier for me."

They were silent for a moment as Tommy pulled the jeep into Burger King's drive thru.

"We're breaking the rules today. You can have anything you want from here. Just remember that you have to eat whatever your order. And if you get a milkshake, you have to drink it before it melts. Got it?"

TJ nodded and then they were both quiet as they poured over the lunch menu.

The BK crew didn't hide their chuckles as they passed two large bags of food through the window.

"You having a party today?" Asked the girl at the window

Tommy chuckled. "I'd like to think so. My son and I are having a party of our own and he's a growing young man."

"And dad's just really hungry." TJ added cheekily.

As they pulled out of the parking lot they got really quiet again.

"Dad, how did it feel when you first called upon the Dragonzord?"

"It's hard to remember son, I was under an evil influence and it clouded a lot of my thoughts. I think a part of me thrilled at it, but mostly I just thought of how easy it would be to destroy the rangers…your mom included. " Tommy added with a little shudder.

TJ nodded a little as he pulled out another fry and offered it to his dad.

Tommy took it and then focused on his driving. "I'm more then happy that you'll be able to experience this without such an influence. You'll be able to fully appreciate the moment."

"You know, dad. If you want, I'll let you call him up."

Tommy chuckled at his offspring offer. "No, son, you're the green ranger now. And the first time you call it up, you sort of create a bond. He's not my zord anymore."

* * *

**20 minutes later **

They were at the beach where Billy assured him the Dragonzord slept. With their big bags of food at hand, they headed to the rocky cliffs and sat on the picnic blanket Kimberly had slipped into the backseat.

"Dad, I still don't know what to do about Mei." TJ said as he pulled out his huge Double Stacker. "I don't want her to go Dad, but I'll feel horrible if she gets hurt because of me. "

Tommy nodded thoughtfully as he took a sip of his drink.

"I'm also scared of what will happen if I do send her away. What if she finds someone else?"

Tommy took a bite of his Whopper and then another sip of his drink and then gave his son a serious look.

"This is a very serious subject and its better to face it head on right now rather then later. Love, when its very sincere and pure, is the most powerful force in the universe and nothing can stop it. But it's also very rare."

If what you and Mei have is real love for each other then she'll have eyes only for you. And even if you do send her away, she'll not be able to date any other. And that right there is the deciding factor in any relationship."

"Hurting her to save her?"

"Exactly. But it may not have to be that way."

"How can it be?" TJ asked. "I made an oath on my honor that I would never reveal my secret identity to anyone."

"True." Tommy said. "But you three aren't supposed to be on the front line. We gave you powers to keep you safe. This hybrid is out to get me and not you. It's out for revenge… not to take over the city."

"But what about Keiser?"

His dad nodded deeply in thought. "That's the crux right there. Your uncles and I are hoping to keep him focused on us. But, Jared knows that your our kids. There's always a chance he will come after you in order to distract us. This is also why we gave you powers. He might also come after Mei, because she's attached to you."

"Being my girlfriend, she would be even more vulnerable." TJ finished.

Tommy just nodded again as he finished the last of his burger and wiped his mouth.

The young man looked at his dad again. "You mentioned other ways to protect her."

"Your uncles, Billy and Justin, have come up with a little homing device that she can wear around her neck. It's somewhat like the one that little Tristan wears. But its much more feminine looking." Saying that, he pulled out a pretty silver locket that was about the size of a quarter. Engraved on it were several pink cherry blossoms surrounding the japanese symbol for love. Embedded on it was a little pink stone.

"It's got a false back to it." Tommy went on. "There's a tiny compartment that houses a homing device. If she's in danger then we'll know exactly where she is and then we'll send you to go protect her."

"It's awesome dad. Now all I have to do is give it to her."

"And you will, after we're done here, we'll head to the youth center. I think it's time we let Ernie know what's going on. He's in on our secret. He may still send her back to Skull to keep her safe. Ultimately, it's his decision."

TJ nodded and finished off his sandwich and took a sip of his King sized soda. When they had both finished their lunch, TJ cleaned off his hands with the moist napkins they'd brought along.

After the trash was disposed of they both stood on the outcropping and pulled out their morphers. Tommy took a long moment to make sure they were alone and then nodded to his son.

TJ held out his morpher in front of him and yelled out. "Green Crane Arise!"

At the same time Tommy held out his Zeonizer and said "Zeo Ranger 5 Red!"

TJ felt power swarm him as his suit appeared and settled into place. He could also feel his body stretch out as the change was completed .

Tommy looked over at his son as he pulled out the dragon dagger.

Behind the helmet TJ took several deep breathes and put the flute to his mouth and played the notes.

Instantly the serene surface of the water began bubbling and churning and a loud roar was heard. TJ watched with wonder as a crest broke the surface of the water. Instinctively he put the flute to his mouthpiece again and played a few more notes on it.

In response, the head broke the surface and the body soon followed flinging water everywhere.

Tommy could feel the thrill of excitement as the mighty zord made its appearance for the first time in a long time.

Dragonzord was fiercely alive!

Next to him TJ gazed up in wonder at his zord. The excitement bubbled up inside him and before he could stop it an evil sounding laugh escaped his throat.

Tommy looked at his son and soon his evil laugh joined his son's as the rest of the Dragonzord left the lake and made its way onto dry land. It let out its own sound of exaltation.

TJ looked at his son. "Go ahead. Son. The cockpit awaits you."

"You can't come with me dad?"

Tommy shook his head. "This is your moment TJ. I wouldn't dare take it from you. I'll wait for you here."

TJ nodded and then made the huge jump and soon found himself up on the Dragonzord's head. Underneath his feet a small trap door opened and he jumped into it and landed right in the cockpit.

Before him the control board lit up and he slid into the seat and took a few moments to bask in the thrill of excitement. This was a moment he only dreamed of. No more then a year and a half before, He'd found that clipping of the Dragonzord and put it on his wall. Now he was the green ranger and the pilot of the very same zord. The feeling was amazing!

Just then he could feel the Zord greeting him and slowly the information from command sequences to the very schematics was made known to him and he soaked up the information like a sponge.

Back at the Command Chamber, Terra sat very still and opened her mind to her brother and soon all his thoughts were known to her too. Through their link she also felt his excitement.

Kim sat across from her nursing Zoey though the infant also seemed distracted. This was one of the many moments she wished she could hear what her daughter and son were thinking.

A few minutes later, Terra opened her eyes and grinned widely. "Dragon Zord lives! TJ's in the cockpit!"

**

* * *

**

10 minutes later

TJ jumped out of the cockpit just after sending the zord back into the sea. Tommy sat on a rock right were he left him and together they powered down.

"It was amazing dad!" Then Tj threw his arms around his dad and hugged him.

Tommy grinned and hugged him back and together they basked in the excitement of seeing the Dragonzord again.

When the moment was over, Tommy handed him the drink again. "You ready to go see Mei and Ernie?"

TJ took a deep breath. "Yeah dad, lets go."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this moment of epicness!**

**I'm still undecided about weather Mei will find out about TJ being a power ranger. I'm putting it to a vote. The poll will be on my profile. Do you think she should know about his secret identity?**


	11. Curiosity

**Hey guys! I know its been awhile since I updated. I ended up burning myself out. I'm trying to get back into the saddle, so I decided to take a break and write the next chapter for this fic. We're almost to the end of this story. I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

Tommy deftly maneuvered the jeep into the parking lot. After pulling the emergency break and turning off the engine, he turned to his son.

"You ready for this?"

TJ nodded. "Yeah dad, I'm just not sure how to approach Mei without giving away my identity."

Tommy clapped him on the shoulder. "You don't have to say anything, just give her the necklace. That shouldn't be too hard."

"Thanks, Dad, you just jinxed me."

Tommy only chuckled and got out of the car.

Thankfully, the eatery/juice bar wasn't too busy. As they walked in, Ernie saw them and put down the towel he was holding. "Hey guys, long time no see!"

"Hey Ernie," Tommy said. "You got a minute? We have some things to discuss with you."

Their long time friend looked puzzled. "Is there something you need? How can I help?"

"It's the family business." Tommy said, lowering his tone. "We need to go somewhere private."

With a look of understanding, Ernie nodded and searched for one of his hired workers. "Lilia, watch the counter for me will ya?"

The pretty blonde nodded and headed over to the counter. Once that was done, Ernie led them both in to the back.

Just as the door closed, Mei walked in took up a chair at the bar. Lilia grinned at her and approached the counter. Hey mei, you just missed your boyfriend."

"TJ was here?"

"He came in with his dad a few minutes ago. They're in the back…but I don't think they want to be bothered at the moment. They're speaking in private."

Mei perked up instantly, and looked at the office door that was closed.

"Don't even think about it, Mei, you know better then to eavesdrop."

"But it may be something important, what if TJ needs some help?"

"I could get fired, you know, and I have to work through school. No one else would hire me."

"You tried to stop me, but I'm too fast." Mei said speaking quickly. "You won't get in trouble."

Before the blonde could say anything else, the little Asian girl was gone.

"So, you're back on the job eh?" Ernie was asking.

"Yeah, I thought after the mission to the moon, that my ranger days were done, but the hybrid has it out for me. We just thought you should know."

"I'm honored, Tommy. But what has it got to do with me?"

"Its Mei."

Ernie froze "Please don't tell me it's after my girl."

TJ nodded grimly. "When Keiser attacked us the other day, he saw Mei was with me. She didn't see me morph but that jerk will know that we're together. I'm scared that he may try to use her to draw us out…ambush me."

Outside the door Mei froze. _It couldn't be true. Her boyfriend, a power ranger?_

"It's the complication of being a super hero's girlfriend." Tommy supplied. "It's the reason that Zack's still single, after that whole oyster incident, he's been hesitant to date anyone that's not also a Ranger."

"Isn't there something you could do to protect her,? "I mean, you have all that space technology."

"Uncle Billy invented a device, but Dad thought it was only right to ask you first." TJ took a deep breath. "I'd understand if you want to send her away…I'd hate it but her safety comes first."

Mei gasped as a sense of panic came up. _No! I'm not leaving!_ In her frustration, she stood back up, walked back out to the counter and ordered herself a chocolate banana smoothie.

Ernie nodded. "I understand perfectly. It'd be my first idea, but Skull and Megan just has their baby. They're so busy with him that there's no way they'll have time to look after her too, and take care of their son."

"Skull, a father?"

Ernie chuckled. "Yeah, his son, Steven was born about two weeks ago. He sent me a birth announcement, here it is." Ernie said handing them a glossy piece of paper.

Tommy grimaced as a sudden feeling penetrated his stomach.

"Steven Pogue Skullovich. Sounds like he'll be his father's son."

Ernie chuckled. "Yeah, but I wouldn't panic just yet. I know Megan, and I can guarantee that she'll keep both her husband and son in check. Zoe is safe."

Tommy looked stunned as a feeling of foreshadowing came up. "Good to know."

"So, getting back to business. Ernie said, as he picked up the announcement and put it in the top drawer of his desk. "As Skull and Megan are busy, I think I'll keep Mei here. What did Billy create to keep her safe?"

TJ reached into his the hidden pocket of his jacket and pulled out the locket. "There's a homing device on this. If something happens, all she has to do is activate it, buy squeezing hard, we'll not only get an alarm, but we'll be able to lock onto her and teleport her out. This will give us all a peace of mind."

"That's very ingenious. Remind me to thank Billy." Their friend looked at his watch. "Mei will be here by now, she's supposed to help me make smoothies today."

TJ took a deep breath and then walked out, closing the door behind him.

Mei was still sitting at the counter when he found her. He grinned at her, "Hi Mei."

She had a hard time looking him in the eye.

"Mei is something wrong?"

TJ's sense of foreboding went up a notch when he saw her hesitate.

"I'm not leaving…ever."

"Why would you think you were?"

"I heard you talking to dad." she said in a soft voice. "I also know you're a power ranger. I guess I suspected all along."

"You mean, you were eaves dropping?"

Mei looked at him defiantly. "Can you say you would have told me eventually?"

TJ sighed. "No, you know I can't. I just received my Morpher this morning. I took an oath to keep my identity secret. You're already in danger because of me. I just wanted to keep you safe."

Mei nodded understandingly. "I guess you're right…but now that I know, you won't have to keep it a secret from me anymore…and I promise that your secret's safe with me."

TJ sighed. "No one can know about this. I might lose the protection I have."

"I'll swear an oath if I have to." Mei bit her lip. "Do I still have to go away? You're not breaking up with me are you?"

TJ shook his head. "No, and I would never willingly break up with you either. I love you…a lot…and that's why I couldn't bare to see you hurt. It's dangerous, being my girlfriend."

"Bring it on." Mei said with a determined look in her eyes. "Let them try, I'm no damsel in distress."

TJ smirked. "You won't be. Not with this." Then he pulled out the locket. "This will keep you safe. It's like those Life Alert things on TV. If something should happen to you, you only need to squeeze this locket. It activates a signal…that's how I'll know if you're in trouble. Then I can come and save you."

Mei looked at him. "I don't need saving. I told you, I'm not as fragile as you think."

TJ sighed. "I know you're not, you're really tough, but Mei, this hybrid warlord we're facing could strike at any moment, and we have no idea what he has in his bag of tricks. We already know that he has a minion that can change his appearance. Who knows what else he could do. Especially to you."

Mei bit her lip. "Ok, I'll trust you."

TJ smiled and kissed her cheek after clasping the necklace around her neck. "Make sure you wear this everywhere…it's waterproof."

"It's beautiful!" Mei said in a soft voice as she fingered the locket. "I'll be proud to wear it." saying this she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

TJ pressed back and then ended the kiss. Mei hugged him. "I promise to stay safe."

"You'd better." TJ said as he pulled Mei into a tight hug.

* * *

"So, do you have any idea when the warlord is supposed to attack?" Ernie asked.

"These are uncertain times. He could strike anytime. We have ranger friends out on Mirinoi. They're watching very closely. We should be able to get at least a few hours notice before he arrives. We've been extremely lucky that he hasn't come yet. Tanya's the only ranger among us who is still pregnant. Kim's already training and so is Kat and Trini wants to join in…but she's still recovering from the twin's birth. It's really taken a toll on Jason too, he's been unable to help with the training, Rocky and Aisha have been in charge of the dojo with Adam and Zack stepping in to help. We also have Andros and the other space rangers to help us out."

"Add to that, every ranger team on Earth has been alerted…and I know for a fact, that if we need help, we'll have only to call. This warlord won't know what to do. He has no idea how outnumbered he is."

Ernie sighed. "Well, it seems you have everything under control. I trust you Tommy. You and the others have kept us safe thus far. I just hope, that all this will be over quickly."

"We hope so as well."

_:Congrats TJ. You lasted a full 20 minutes before Mei found out your secret:_

_:Hey, its not my fault that Mei decided to eavesdrop.:_

_:This is so Spiderman:_

_:No it isn't. if it was, I would have broken up with Mei, but we're still together:_

_:If you say so. Mom's calling me to the training deck. Have fun today.:_

That last statement, had TJ confused. In the next moment, his dad walked out. Ready to go TJ? You're uncles are waiting for us."

"Where are we going?"

"To a party. A guy's party. Tristan, Aiden, and Tyler are there too. Let's get going."

Mei hugged him tight. "I'll see you later."

10 minutes later, they arrived at a building. On the front of the building was a very colorful sign. "Inky Quill's?"

Tommy grinned. "Yeah, your Uncle David's friend is a tattoo artist. He owns this place. But don't say another word till we get inside."

TJ's head was full of questions as they walked in the door. David was the first to greet them. "Hey guys, it's been ages."

"Uncle David!"

"Hey TJ. You look different. Have you been working out?"

TJ grinned. "Yeah, Tyler, Terra and Me. We've been training really hard."

"Yeah, your dad told me about that. You looked ripped."

The brand new ranger beamed with pride. "Thanks, but I don't understand what we're doing here."

"Uncle Jason appeared then. "It's a ritual. We did the same thing just before that special mission we went on."

"You all got tattoos?" He asked, looking at his dad. "I've never seen one on you."

"That's because I got it on my hip. Only your mom's ever seen it."

"That's an odd place to put it."

"Its one of those secrets between a mom and a dad." Uncle Jason said. "It's kind of sweet too. But lets get down to business."

Tommy nodded. Jason's right. We came here to get tattoos." saying this, he handed a thick book to his son. "You choose. I'll explain later."

"No way! This is gonna be cool."

Tyler grinned. "I know, Dad let me choose his too. He's getting it done right now."

"We have the coolest dad's ever!"

"Make it a good one, Son. This isn't just for fun." Tommy said in a serious voice as Uncle David handed him a soda.

Just then Aiden and Tristan ran up to their respective dads. "We're done."

David accepted the paper from his son. "This is a good drawing. It's gonna look great!

Andros looked at Tristan's paper. "I see your kerovian's coming along…you've been practicing. Is that the tattoo you want me to get?"

Tristan nodded. "Yeah, uncle Zhane taught me. He pointed to three stick figures. You also gotta get this too Daddy."

Andros hugged his son tight. "It's gonna look awesome. You did a great job! Mommy's gonna like it too!"

Just then another stranger came in the room. She was a tall willowy girl with long black hair. She had tattoo's all over her and she had piercing in her ears and one on her right eye brow. She wore black bondage pants, black ankle boots and a black corset.

"Are you're drawings done? She asked the boys.

Tristan and Aiden nodded and gave them the papers.

She looked at the pictures. "Nice stick figures! I'll have these done in a few minutes." Then she saw the new comers.

"Hey guys! Welcome to Inky Quill's. My name's Willow. I'm one of the other artists here. You let me know when you've chosen a tatt for your dad's I'll just be in the back room."

When she was gone, TJ opened the book and began looking. He'd already had an idea.

_:You should get a tiger.:_

_:I was thinking the same thing…but it shouldn't be just any tiger.:_

_:Do they have any white tigers:_

_:Yeah, I'm looking for one right now….there it is.:_

_:What does it look like?:_

_:It's something you'll have to see when we get home. Get out of my head, this is a guy's party.:_

_:But I'm always here….I can read your every thought….hey, there's a lot more paperclips then I expected.: _

TJ rolled his eyes and put up the mental barrier. Then with the right page, he walked up to his dad. "I found one. It'll look awesome!"

Tommy grinned. "I like it."

The tattoo looked like a tiger claw that ripped away his dad's skin. Behind the claw, inside the rips a white tiger face was visible. It had green eyes too.

"Good choice." Willow said as she came up behind him. You boys can have a seat. Quill's almost ready for you." she looked at Andros. "You can come with me. Now that everyone's chosen their design, we can get yours done. Come with me."

Later that night, as they returned to the safety of hideout, TJ turned to his dad. "So what's the purpose of the tattoo?"

"It's something us guy's decided a few weeks back. We know now that Keiser is a shape shifter. He could chose to take any form he wants. We were worried that he may try to impersonate us. So we decided to get tatts that could be used to identify us. We let you choose so that it would be original and so incase he tried to go that route, you would know which one of us was the real one. Even if he replicated the tatts, you could question him on it."

"Good idea…but I'm curious. What tattoo is on your hip?"

"I won't show you, but it's a pink rose. I later added three thorns on the stem. One for you, terra and Zoey."

"Cool. Lets go in, I'm starving!"

Tommy laughed. "You're definitely my son."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? The tattoo parlor bit was a last minute idea...what did you guys think of it? What did yall think of Willow? And of Skull having a son? Would you like Willow to make another appearnace in the next fic?**

**You voted and so, Mei now knows her boyfriends identity. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves!**

**Catch ya later!**


	12. Pillow Talk

**Sorry it's taken so long. When I got to this chapter, I was at a total loss as to how to write in the mother-daughter aspect of this story. To keep away the flames that may come at me, I want to remind everyone that this story takes place between Wild force and Ninja storm. Up till now, theres always been two females on every team.**

* * *

Kimberly peeked into the kid's room to see her daughter meditating. The newly reinstated pink ranger crept into the room to sit facing her baby girl and watched in interest.

From the many facial expressions her visage was displaying, she wasn't getting very far.

"Mom…I can tell you're in here." Terra said after a minute.

"That must mean that your mediation technique could use tweaking…or your're very distracted. Your mind isn't at peace and so your body isn't either. What's happened in the last year and a half shouldn't have a lot of effect on our relationship. You still _can_ tell me what's on your mind."

Terra opened her eyes. "I just can't stay calm enough to focus on anything. I feel too hyped up to do any of the exercises Uncle Adam set up for me."

Kim chuckled softly and inched towards her daughter till they were touching. "Honey, you've just achieved your mantle. I know you're excited about it. Believe me, I understand _completely._"

Her daughter wasn't buying her explanation.

"Think about Sweetie. You have all that energy from your inherited Ninjetti power, then add to that the extra energy from the power coin. It's perfectly normal to feel like the Energizer Bunny."

Terra bit her lip. "What can we do about it? It's impossible to ignore it."

Kimberly smiled and kissed her forehead. "Well it seems to me we could use manless afternoon to burn it off."

"How? We can't leave the compound."

Kimberly pulled her baby girl into a hug. "Leave that to me. We don't have to leave the compound to burn off energy, come with me."

Grinning at her daughter, Kimberly pressed a button on her communicator.

"All girls report to the exercise room for some pillow talk."

"Mom, I cant burn off energy just by laying on a pillow. I need to run around."

"Honey, I thought you knew by now that power rangers do things differently from civilians. Just take my word for it, you'll find out soon enough."

Still not understanding, Terra got up and followed her mom out of the room and down to the exercise room. Amazingly, all the girls were already there. An of all of them Tanya was the only one not dressed in workout clothing. She sat comfortably in a very plush seat against the wall.

All the other girls including Ashley, Cassie, and Karone were there watching them come in. The space rangers and former evil princess were tending to the children. Terra immediately sensed the charged energy in the room.

Only then, did the youngest ranger realize that her mother was also in workout gear. She now stood in the middle of the mat and was still not quite sure what was going on. _Since when was this considered pillow talk?_

She was about to find out.

All the other women surrounded her on the mat…all watching her. Getting an odd feeling in her stomach, Terra went into a defensive stance. A moment later, Aisha attacked.

All the years hadn't softened the newly reinstated yellow Ninjetti. She started out slowly and as Terra began to step up her defense and even began to go on the attack. That was what Trini was waiting for, and then she jumped into the fight attacking the youngest ranger from behind. But terra sensed the attack coming and spun around and dropped to the ground. Then she began fighting both rangers at once. This fight went on for several minutes. All the while Kimberly was watching her daughter with a serious experssion…watching for any signs of her wearing down. When she saw it, she jumped into the fight and faced off against Trini, taking some heat off of her daughter and evening up the fight.

This was when Kat jumped in, attacking Terra and singling her out. By now, the only green ranger in the room had beads of sweat pouring down her face. Her workout top was drenched but she didn't back down. Now she and kat faced off and the others backed down and retreated to the edges of the mat.

Kat then brought out all of the moves the others had taught her and attacked her niece furiously. never for a moment letting up. After a few more minutes, at a silent cue from Kimberly, Kat let up and allowed Terra to take her down and pin her to the mat.

Terra sighed as Kat stopped struggling and then rolled off onto her back. Kimberly grinned at her daughter and sat down next to her with a fluffy pink towel. As all the others watched she sponged her daughter untill all the sweat was gone.

By then Kat had rolled off her back and sat with her legs folded underneath her. They all waited patiently as mother and daughter had a few minutes of silence.

Then when terra got up Kat grinned at her. "Good match."

Terra grinned at her and then at her mom. "Thanks I needed the workout. But I don't understand why you called this a Pillow Talk."

"This was just the first part of it. You were the energizer bunny and we all know that you wouldn't be able to sit still until you had burned off some energy. Now, after all of us shower, we can get on to the second phase of the pillow talk."

Kimberly got up from the mat and helped her daughter to her feet. "Come on, we can use the showers in the locker room."

When they came out 20 minutes later Terra noticed that the room had changed.

The mats had been put away and large puffy pillows were all laid out in a circle. All the women, even Tanya sat on the floor with her legs underneath her.

The space ranger girls even came over with the babies and all the mothers took their children back, Aisha already had Elena Rose in her arms and as Terra took her place in the circle, Zoey looked at her big sister and through their link, let her sister know what she wanted…and big sister caved in and took Zoey in her arms…and when that happened Zoey mumbled in baby talk and snuggled in her sisters arms…causing momma and all the other women in the room to sigh sappily.

When the moment was over, Kimberly cleared her throat. "Now we can have 'The Talk.'

Terra paled. "On no mom, not that talk in front of everyone!"

Kimberly grinned at her. "No honey, not that one…this is a whole other 'talk'; one that concerns all rangers.

Ranger romance surrounds us and since you and Tyler are our newest ranger couple…litterally this time. Maybe we should have 'the talk'. Trini said grinning at her. "Seeing as how that's how you and your brother were conceived."

Terra was caught off guard by her aunt's words…she looked at her mom inquisitively.

The pink Ninjetti sighed and then looked at her daughter. 'It's true. I guess since we're having the talk, I might as well tell you how you and TJ came about."

Terra was listening readily as her mother began.

"It happened after a particularly harrowing accident. You remember how we told you kids that at some point in our ranger carrear all of us except for your aunt Aisha were either tuned evil or had evil clones?

Terra nodded.

"Well, this time it was your aunt Kat that was turned evil. This was before she was a ranger…she was sent to steal a power coin from one of us. And by the way, you never leave your power coin unprotected….ever. But anyway, that was the mistake I made. I left it in my book bag while all of us went for a swim…"

Terra was immersed in the story. She could never immagine her mother being so vulnerable…not when she was a ranger.

"Your dad who was just my boyfriend at the time and the leader of the rangers marched straight in to Lord Zedd's lair and single handedly fought, Zedd and then carried me to saftely. Your Uncle Billy was able to detach me from my power coin and save my life. That was when your father and I realized how close we came to being separated forever. We escaped to his cabin later that night and well, our teenaged hormones got the better of us and before we knew what was going on we had….made love and sometime between that night and the next school day, you two were conceived. I didn't know till after I left that I was pregnant with you two."

Terra bit her lip. "Did you regret …making love?"

Kimberly grinned. "No…not in all that time did I ever regret what we did. Sure we should have waited to be married first, but the first time I held you and your brother in my arms…I knew it was all worth it."

"I didn't know love was so powerful." Terra said in a voice of awe.

"Believe it Terra. Love is the most powerful force on earth."

"Wars have been fought over it. Love overcomes all fear." Aisha replied. "It's even saved us on the battle field."

Terra looked at her aunt Aisha. "How?"

"It all started when my grandma came for a visit…."

When the tale was finished, Terra said. "So the necklace saved the day?"

"No, honey., the necklace was just a piece of jewelry. It was only a visual reminder of the love already inside me. There was a moment when the Hate Master almost got to me…but I looked down at the necklace and was reminded of what grandma had said. It helped me overcome the evil spell the monster was trying to cast on me. Love overcomes all. Hate, fear, evil and even the laws of logic."

"But cant it also hurt you?"

"No, not love itself. It can be a motivation but not the cause itself."

Terra sighed. "It's all so confusing!"

Kimberly smiled at her daughter. "Unfortunately, love is something that you're gonna have to figure out on our own. It's one of those things that you grow to understand as you gt older. You're just coming into your 'womanhood'. changes will start happening to you and will probably have growing pains and then hormones will start to take over your brain and if your not careful you'll end up like your father and I did."

Terra blushed prettily. "But Tyler and I aren't like that."

Tanya grinned at her niece. "Trust me honey. Tyler noticed you early…apparently at your Aunt Trini and Uncle Jason's wedding. He hasn't stopped talking about you since."

"He's only just turning 11 and he's already got the hero complex." She added a moment later.

"Hero complex?"

"Yes, baby." Kimberly answered. "Since the dawn of time, men have been born with a built in need to rescue damsels in distress…the need to be the knight in shining armor ready to ride in with weapons blazing to slay the monster and ride away with the girl into the setting sun."

"I'ts why during that first lesson that Tyler was defeated so easily. He was so focused on protecting you that he didn't watch his own back…and my husband took him down without breaking a sweat." Ashley said speaking up for the first time.

"Its why we're on the team too honey. In all the time that rangers have existed, there has never been a team that didn't have at least one girl in it."

"It is?"

"Yes Terra, a lot of times the men can become overwhelmed with that hero complex and may do something that could get them hurt or killed. They need us to balance them out and stop them if necessary. We can be quite the force to be reckoned with. And its not because we're better fighters, but because we have the extra space in our heads to think clearly and reason things out."

"But can't we be just as bad?"

Trini grinned at her. "That's why there's always two women to a team. In case one freaks out, there's always another to keep her out of trouble."

"But what about me. I'm the only girl in the trio."

Kimberly looked at her. "Only in your trio. But you're not fighting the hybrid alone. Remember that we'll be taking most of the heat. Your team is only meant to serve as backup. Grifforzor is only after your father and I."

"But didn't the message say that he was after dad?"

Kimberly nodded. "Yes it did. But your father and I are one in spirit. That's what it means to be married. We were single people before…we took vows at the wedding…that's what the unity candle was meant to show. We came together and became one body. When that moron threatened your father, he also threatened me. And that was a very bad idea."

"And when they threatened them, they threatened the rest of us." Aisha said. "As the saying goes. You got one you've got us all.

"Its why we were all hoping to give birth before he attacks. The more rangers there are fighting, the better chance of ending this before it gets deadly. Tanya added.

Terra nodded. _She had so much to learn!_

* * *

**Later that night…on Terra Venture**

Kai looked at his monitor and was immediately on his feet. He pressed a button on the consol.

"Kai to Leo!"

"Leo here, what's going on?"

The blue galaxy ranger pressed a few more buttons…then his eyes widened.

"We've got an unknown space craft coming out of the wormhole."

"What's the trajectory?"

"It's heading towards…Earth."

Leo swore under breath. "You're sure of this?"

Kai took one more look. "100 percent. That can only be the hybrid warlord. He's gonna make it to Earth's atmosphere in less then 48 hours."

Leo was quiet for another moment. Then he took on a commanding tone. "Sound the alert and then round up the others. We're heading for Mirinoi."

Kai nodded again. "Consider it done." Then he punched in the code that connected him to the bridge of the mega ship.

Andros answered. "Is it time?"

Kai took a deep breath. "Yes. Prepare for battle. You have a day and a half before the ship arrives. I suggest you circle the wagons now and then get any lose ends tied up. We're heading your way as soon as we can to give backup."

Andros' voice was grim. Understood. "See you guys soon. Over and out."

* * *

**So, what did all of you think about this chapter? Reviews will keep me writing more and updating more often. you know what to do!**


	13. Epilogue: Battle Ready

**I want to thank all of you faithful readers who stuck with me even when during the long lapse in chapters. This is the end of this installment. I hope you all enjoy the litle bit of Rocky/Aisha romance at the end.**

* * *

An emergency alert sounded throughout the base. Andros put the security code in and immediately, the shields materialized and covered every exposed surface and were immediately at maximum strength.

Within minutes, every active ranger was gathered in the Command chamber. Tommy blearily looked up at Andros. In his arms, wrapped in a warm pink blanket was Zoey, who looked more wide awake then her father.

"What's the emergency?"

"We just received the call from Terra Venture. The warlord will be here within 48 hours. It's time to lockdown and prepare for battle."

Tommy was fully awake now and he handed Zoey over to Kimberly. "Alright then. Lock down is in effect, we post two rangers on alert around the clock. The last thing we need is a surprise attack." Then he turned to the trio.

"You three know the rules. You don't take on anyone unless there's no other alternative. From now on, you're to monitor the battles…and you're on protection detail until further notice. I know school's not out yet, so you are to remain together no matter what. One of us will pick you up from school every day. Once you are out of school, you're on lockdown. None of you leave this base unless you're with us."

"I don't have to remind you that you are not to initiate an attack unless there's no other option. You are our back up. We'll call on you if we need to. But from the beginning of the attack till it ends, you'll be here. Are there any questions?"

* * *

**On the hybrid warship**

Grifforzor's eyes blazed with battle lust. He was a tall male with glowing red eyes and black hair that he kept bound down his back. His teeth bore visous canines, reminiscent of his fathers…the one he'd be avenging. He sat in the ornate chair that sat directly in the center of his ship, The Necromace. It was a massive battle ship that exuded evil. It was manned by several slaves and captured enemies that had been mind wiped.

Next to him, sat Keiser who was seething with evil glee as he stroked the neck of the beautiful slave at his feet. She was clad in very skimpy clothing consisting of very sheer skirt under which all could see her underpants. Her top was also barely there. It was a top that could have been conceived from those found in the Star Wars Universe. It was pretty much just a strapless blue bikini that bound her breasts close to her chest. she had long pure white hair and her eyes were blue as ice. Around her neck was a thick gold collar that was attached to a chain which was hooked to the chair that her master sat in.

Keiser yanked the chain and was pleased hearing her cry out in pain.

"How close are we to Earth?" demanded the warlord in a gruff tone of voice

Keiser checked his panel. "A little over a day. No one knows we're coming, my Lord. They'll be at our feet in no time just begging for mercy."

Grifforzor growled in his throat. "Never underestimate your enemy. Never forget that these humans are powerful. We have to wear them down…then capture that blasted human and then take my revenge."

The warlord turned in his seat. "What have you found out about the Human…what are his weaknesses?"

Keiser grinned. "He's a father…to three children. He's got many allies and his mate, in particular was once under the power of another…my former master, Demetrius. He broke her once and I believe she can be broken again. That may make for the perfect revenge."

Grifforzor nodded as if to himself. "I will have my revenge and it will be bloody and be most satisfying." Saying this he stood to his feet. "I will be in my private quarters. Don't disturb me till we're within the range of the moon."

When Grifforzor was gone, Keiser grinned and yanked the chain making the slave cry out in pain. Grinning at her pain he yanked her chain again. "Get up, you worthless whore."

Tears of shame pooled out of the slaves eyes. But she did as she was told and listlessly followed him off the bridge.

* * *

**Back on Earth**

Rocky stood on the main bridge with an arm around Aisha. She leaned into his arms and rested her head against his chest. I hate having to wait for the attack.

"Its so cliché…but this is the calm before the storm, 'Ish. We don't have any choice but to wait. If you want you can go lay down. I'll stand watch."

Aisha grinned and kissed him. "And leave you all alone to wait for a maniac hybrid to attack? No way."

Rocky grinned and led her over to captain's chair. He sat down and then pulled her into his lap. "There's something I want to show you."

Aisha got a mischievous look on her face. "Whatever could that be?"

Rocky grinned at her. "Something you've never seen before."

"And what do you have that I've never seen before?"

Rocky blushed remembering how he accidently walked in to the room with only a towl wrapped around his waist. He had let go of it in shock as he for the first time got a glimpse of her in only a bra and undies…which predictably were yellow in color and a lot less sexy then he'd imagined.

"What are you thinking about Ape-boy?"

"You in your boy-shorts. "

Aisha giggled. "Didja see anything you like?"

Rocky grinned at her. "I saw everything I liked. I can't wait to see it again."

"Then I sure hope you're prepared to wait a while. Who knows how long it'll take to defeat this warlord."

"Why should we let that jerk-off have a say in our love life?"

"Rocky, we have to save the earth…again. I don't know when we'll have the time for us. We still have no idea what we are dealing with."

"We'll make time. We shouldn't have to plan our lives around this douche bag. And I figure, we should start now. Saying this he lifted up his shirt and showered her the tattoo over his heart.

It was a tribal rose with yellow petals. Her name was tattooed under it in black letters.

Aisha was speechless. "I thought it was frowned upon to tattoo names on your body."

Rocky had a passionate look in his eyes. "I'm staking my claim on you, Mi Corizon. You're my life and my future. I don't care what this jack ass has planned. I've chosen you and I'll have no other woman for my mate."

"And what if something happens to us?"

Rocky kissed her cheek and blew softly in her ear, making her shiver. "I've heard you in your sleep. I'm in your very dreams. You don't have any idea how many times you call out for me. How closely you mold yourself to me at night. I intend to hold you in my arms every night for the rest of our lives.

Tears trickled down her cheeks and Rocky kissed them. "And what if he rips me away from you. We have no idea what he's capable of."

"I'll rip him, limb from limb and head from body if he even tries." Saying this he took something out of the pocket of his cargo pants an held it up to Aisha's eyes. It was a black box with an engraved K on the front.

Aisha's breath hitched as she took I from his hands and opened it. She gasped seeing the small gold band with a hear shaped diamond on it. Inside the band was the tiny words _'I love thee' _etched inside it.

Rocky smiled softly watching her reaction as her gaze softened and more tears came.

He murmured in her ear. "Aisha Campbell, will you marry me and be my wife?"

Aisha turned in his lap and pressed a tender kiss to his lips and then deepened it. Rocky grinned to himself when they parted.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Aisha grinned and wiped tears away. "Yes."

Rocky grinned and slipped the ring on her finger.

"You've made me the happiest man alive."

Aisha kissed him again. "Not as happy as you've made me."

Smiling, Tommy and Kimberly backed away, allowing the couple to have a few more minutes before being relieved of duty.

They were more then ready to be done with the Hybrid. They had their own lives to live after all.

* * *

**So, what are your thoughts on this? I'm not sure when the next installment will begin. keep an eye out for the christmas one shot comming out soon. Its nothing you'd ever expect from me. *grins mischiviously***

**Till next time peeps!**


	14. AN The Purge

**AN: As you have all heard, the purge is causing all kinds of trouble, so instead of writing the updates I had all planned out, I must start backing up the older fics and transferring the more adult fics to a safer site. Please don't panic. Fanficrulez and I are on it.**

**To those of you who haven't already liked my Facebook page, that's where I'm holding court, I'd suggest doing so now. **

**Should any of these fics end up being deleted from here, they will more then likely be on the yahoo group, or . **

**Also, if you truly love your fanfiction, then please help fight the purge. Go to my Facebook page and there you'll find the link for the petition! The link for both groups is on my profile page! **

**Once I get all my fics to a place of safety, i will be able to continue writing! Pray that this purge is stopped and soon!**

**Yours most sincerely, **

**slytherensangel26**


End file.
